31 Days
by CharlotteAshmore
Summary: 31 drabbles set in the early days of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle in the Dark Castle. We all need a little hope.
1. A Vision in Gold

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a work of pure fiction. All characters and events depicted in this story are entirely fictitious. Any similarity to actual events or persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

 **Rating:** T (though that is subject to change)

 **Tags:** *Rumpelstiltskin/Belle, *Angst, *UST, *Fluff, *Dark One Rumpel, *Princess Belle, *Early days of the Dark Castle, *AU- Canon Divergence.

 **Summary:** 31 drabbles set in the early days of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle in the Dark Castle. We all need a little hope.

 **A/N:** I really am trying to keep my Rumbelle muse from deserting me in these trying times. Rumbelle is hope, they are love, they are magic. They are not what is being portrayed on the that blasted show. They have become a part of us and it is our duty to keep their love alive. Happy reading, dearies! (Another reposting from Dec 2016)

 **31 Days of Dark Castle Rumbelle**

By:

Charlotte Ashmore

 **I**

 **A Vision in Gold**

Cold eyes, the color of amber, surveyed the room with little interest. Another day, another deal … another attempt to fill the hours of loneliness and boredom which plagued his rotted existence. Why did he bother? This particular deal had nothing to do with his grand scheme to find his son. He was simply bored … and this would, no doubt, prove to be fruitless as well. They would – like so many before them – offer him gold, he would refuse, and off he would go. It was getting to where it didn't pay to leave the castle.

Rumpelstiltskin was hoping this time would be different. The threat of ogres could draw him out as none other, his distaste for the creatures going back centuries. The hulking king, a sneer upon his face, looked to be desperate enough to make a deal, and the lummox at his side more brawn than brains. Yet, neither of them could hold his attention for long after he caught a swish of gold skirts.

He went through the motions, taunting the nobles with his trademark flare. It amused him the efforts they made to hide the girl from him. Did they think she would become tainted merely from sharing the same air as the Dark One? He refused their offer of gold, the absurdity of it causing him to giggle. What else could have brought up the giddiness welling in his chest? It was something he hadn't felt in centuries.

The girl peeked through a gap between her noble protectors, her lush pink bottom lip caught between her pearly teeth. His gaze narrowed on her, the breath catching in his chest as she stared back at him unafraid. It was avid curiosity lighting her cerulean eyes instead of the fear he'd expected. By the gods, she was a beauty! A living breathing treasure he could add to his vast collection. She would be the perfect price to rid her kingdom from the threat of the ogres who'd already claimed so many innocent lives. Even the dark demon who shared his soul clamored raucously for him to claim her. It would be vastly entertaining to have a new pet to toy with. He could bring the spoiled little princess to her knees, bend her to his will, break her with tasks she'd never performed in her privileged life.

The room erupted in chaotic protests as he named her as his price, the king outraged, her betrothed ready to fight for her. And then the Dark One was forced to hide his surprise as she stepped forward and made the choice her own. There was a strength hidden beneath her pretty face and silk gown, an innate courage he'd never before encountered in one so pampered. He could already feel his boredom dissipating to be replaced with something he couldn't quite recognize. It should have frightened him.

Rumpelstiltskin ignored her outraged father, her brainless betrothed, and the myriad advisors milling about the room, stepping into her personal space. It was his intent to intimidate, but as his long spinner's finger settled beneath her chin, tilting her face up to look into his eyes, it was defiance and determination he found in her gaze. "It's forever, dearie," he tittered gleefully, giving her one more chance to back out.

"My family … my friends? They will all live?" she countered, wanting to be sure he wouldn't go back on their deal.

He admired her fire, looking forward to her presence in his home. She would be a challenge. He placed his hand over his heart and gave a little bow. "You have my word."

"Then you have mine. I will go with you … forever."

The Dark One's body hummed with pleasure as her spoken vow merged with his magic, locking her into a new life, bound to the mage's whim. The king pleaded with her, but it was too late … she belonged to the sorcerer now, and he wasn't one to lightly give away what was his. He was a dragon who would horde her for his pleasure. There was no love, no light, no spirit of giving. He was a soul of darkness. Soon she, too, would learn to dwell in the abyss. She would have no choice.

 **A/N:** Don't get your knickers in a twist, dearies. I wanted to do a little perspective on how he 'might' have been when he first heeded Avonlea's call to save them. Rumpelstiltskin said it himself that before she came into his life he was no fan of love. Some things I write in this verse will be canon compliant, others will be canon divergent and more AU. I hope you all enjoyed this first one and will continue to tune in each day to see what else might tickle your fancy. Thanks so very much for reading!


	2. A Chipped Cup

**II**

 **A Chipped Cup**

The deep frown marring Rumpelstiltskin's brow deepened as the little princess hurried from the room. His new caretaker was confounding to his unshakable constitution. He hadn't felt a bit of remorse for locking her in the dungeon upon her arrival. He couldn't very well let her roam about the fortress before he'd had a chance to ward it to prevent her from escaping.

He didn't want to view her as a prisoner. She was his treasure, albeit one who would earn her keep. Belle had howled at the injustice of being locked away. She'd given her word to stay with him, and she believed it should be enough. Yet, the Dark One wasn't known for trusting those unfortunate souls he dealt with. Given the opportunity, they would try to find some way to go back on the deals he made with them.

He'd felt supremely smug when his list of demands had shaken her unflappable mein. For the first time he'd seen a hint of fear behind her eyes. Good … for she needed to fear her wily master. She'd been startled into dropping the cup she'd just filled with tea. He wasn't worried about the stain, nor the sizable chip in the porcelain. They could both be seen to with a bit of magic. She'd dropped to her knees, angling the cup to minimize the chip, but he'd seen through her. What he couldn't understand was why it had mattered so much to her. It was just a cup.

The relief, which flooded her when he brushed the mishap away, confirmed his nagging suspicions. Despite her outward bravado, deep down she was afraid of him. That was what he'd been waiting for! Of course, she would be fearful of the monster. It was as it should be. If she could see how intrigued he was by her, she would run roughshod all over him. Intrigued … and a bit confused. Maybe it was due to the fact he hadn't been near such innocence in a very long time. The gods knew the women he dealt with were far from innocent and pure as the princess was.

Did the girl really believe he would hurt her? That thought unsettled him, for he wasn't in the habit of abusing women. Despite the darkness ingrained in his soul, he could never harm a woman in his care, and whether he would come to regret it or not, she was very much his. One thing he knew for certain, he wouldn't be bored.

Rumpelstiltskin was torn from his reverie as she carefully made her way back into the Great Hall. His lips quirked appreciatively at the soft sway of her hips. He doubted she could know the affect her beauty had on him. "And what, pray tell, did you find for me in the pantry, dearie?" he drawled in a dark tone. He wasn't about to allow her to cook for him. The results surely wouldn't be pleasant. She'd either burn the kitchen down or likely poison him, neither prospect appealing to him.

"There wasn't much to choose from, so I hope this will tempt your palate," she said, a hint of nervousness clinging to her dulcet tones. He waved her forward, and she set a plate before him filled with warm crusty bread and slices of roasted lamb and fragrant cheddar. It was meager fare, but more than he'd had at a single meal when …

He pushed the thought aside, his appetite waning considerably from the memories. He focused instead on the girl still standing stiffly at the table waiting for his orders. "This is fine. Go … find your own dinner and then return to your room. We'll discuss your duties more in the morning," he said tersely.

The princess curtsied to him in a show of respect. "My room as in –"

"The dungeon, yes," he snapped irritably. "Trust is to be earned, little Belle. It's not something I give freely."

He dismissed her with a wave of his hand, yet she paused, studying him. He grew warm under her scrutinizing gaze, but he would not flee. He would not give her the satisfaction of letting her know she unsettled him.

Finally, she offered a tentative smile. "Goodnight … Master."

A shiver skittered along his spine as he watched her go. Perhaps he should have taken the gold after all.

 **A/N:** I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. I'm rather excited with this project. 31 days of Rumbelle hope to take us through December. A Christmas present for the fandom? Lol. Yes, I can be pretentious at times :D Lemme know what you think and thanks for reading!


	3. Not So Beastly

**III**

 **Not So Beastly**

Belle was miserable. Hot tears coursed down her cheeks as violent sobs wracked her petite frame. She'd been at the castle for a mere three days, and already she felt as if her heart would shatter from homesickness. It wasn't her new schedule of chores which made her long for home. Rumpelstiltskin was very low maintenance. At times, she wondered if he wanted her to work just to keep boredom from setting in.

No, it was the loneliness. The Dark Castle was devoid of servants, its lone occupant, the Dark One. Certainly, she didn't miss her unwanted betrothed … never him. But she did miss her papa, her maid, Sarah and the palace's housekeeper, Mrs. Potts. If she were honest, she would admit she cried for her beloved mama. It hadn't been long ago Colette had been ripped so violently away from them. Mere weeks between her death and Belle's plea to the sorcerer to come and save them.

Another keening, sorrowful wail escaped her. She'd made the right decision to go with him. She refused to allow herself to regret it. What was her life – one now destined for servitude – when it would save so many others. Wasn't it her duty as daughter to their sovereign to sacrifice? She was strong, and she would endure, she tried to convince herself. Another sob. Then why did it hurt so much, to know she would have to withstand such loneliness? Since that first night, she'd hardly seen her master. He avoided her for reasons unknown to her. Was she really expected to live and work in the castle, floundering about in solitude … forever, as she'd promised?

So lost in her despair, she didn't hear his booted feet trekking down the stone staircase. Therefore, it was quite a shock to her system when the door to her cell swung open. Belle pushed herself to her feet and brushed away her tears, trying in vain to make herself presentable. It was rather difficult when she hadn't had a decent bath in days and her gown was beginning to fray at the hem.

"When you so eagerly agreed to come and work for me, I assumed you wouldn't miss your family quite so much," her master drawled, striding confidently into the room.

 _Is he serious?_ "I made my sacrifice for them," she croaked, her voice still heavy with tears. His callous disregard for her feelings sparked her ire. Did he possess not a shred of compassion? "Of-Of course I miss them, you beast!"

"Yes, yes, yes," he tittered impatiently, "but the crying _must_ stop. Night after night. It's making it very difficult for me to spin. Y'know, I do my best thinking then."

She stared back at him, uncaring if his blasted wheel – which was a little slice of hell to clean – fell over and smashed him in his bloody head.

He acted as if he didn't know what to do with her, and that just wouldn't do. "Here," he said finally. A flourish of his hand, a cloying wisp of violet smoke, and a lovely ivory damask pillow appeared in his palm. "Perhaps this will help?"

Belle's brows drew together warily, wondering at his game. "For me?" she asked skeptically. _Well, who else would it be for, you silly goose?!_

Rumpelstiltskin tossed it at her. "Not so beastly now, am I?" he snarked as she caught it to her chest.

"Thank you," she murmured testily. He could've been a little nicer about it if he were going to try to be civil with her. "Maybe now I can actually get some sleep." Bedding down on a pile of straw – albeit _clean_ straw – wasn't very conducive to rest.

His hands fluttered before him. "No, no, no! It's not to help you sleep, dearie. It's to muffle the cries so I can get back to work!" he barked.

Belle dropped her new pillow onto her makeshift bed and advanced on him, taking in the widening of his eyes. "Why must you do that?" she hissed through clenched teeth, one long finger waggling beneath his nose.

"Do what?" he inquired, quickly masking his shock at her boldness.

"Be so unpleasant!" she snapped, reconsidering her loneliness. She was thinking it would be better than his surly indifference and unwillingness to bend. "I am here by my own choice, Rumpelstiltskin, and here I will stay to serve you until you no longer want me. I have shown you nothing but kindness and respect from the moment I met you. The least you could do is treat me in ki –"

A snap of his fingers cut her off, her voice disappearing into the ether. He giggled as he watched her fight to speak. "You're a lippy little wench, aren't you?" He circled around her, amused. He admired her fire. She was a challenge, and would be a lovely companion if he'd let her in.

Belle glared angrily at him, her cerulean eyes flashing hotly.

"I will not allow you to be insolent, dearie."

"And I won't let you intimidate me … master," she mouthed, turning so he could read her lips. Her heart hammered against her ribs, and she forced herself to calm. When had he gotten so close … or had it been she to intrude into his personal space? She was so near; she could see the pulse fluttering frantically beneath his jaw. He wasn't as unaffected by her presence as he'd have her believe.

He leaned in, and she could feel his warm sweet breath fan over her lips, their noses nearly touching as his visage darkened. "We'll see about that, princess."

 **A/N:** Oh, our darling imp can be such an ass! Please review!


	4. The Thief

**IV**

 **The Thief**

Rumpelstiltskin banished the outlaw to the dungeon with a wave of his elegant hand. What the hell was the world coming to when a common thief could just break into the Dark Castle and make off with his things? He'd have to make an example of him, he thought, a sneer curling his lips. He looked down at the hole in his shirt made by the man's arrow. Damnit, now he'd have to go change.

His maid plowed into him, startling him so badly, it took him a moment to realize she was pawing at his clothes, trying her best rip them off of him. _Flaming fairies!_ Was she daft? No one dared manhandle the Dark One! And all the while her lips were moving with such speed, he couldn't make out what she was trying to say.

"What in blazes are you doing, dearie?!" he thundered, his long fingers encircling her wrists.

Belle was having none of it. She twisted her hands, easily freeing herself from his loose grip. Her face was a mask of concern, and she wouldn't be deterred from seeing for herself that he was unharmed.

Rumpelstiltskin's brow furrowed, and his lips parted in stunned disbelief as he watched her rip open his shirt, buttons flying through the air to roll across the hardwood floor. He froze, his mind going numb as her smooth fingertips came in contact with his bare skin. _Hades' knobby knees!_ How long had it been since a woman had willingly touched him? He shivered, and hoped she wouldn't notice the effect her gentle exploration was having on him.

"Belle …" he breathed, her name soft on his lips. It wasn't at all the voice of the imp she was growing used to. The sound seemed to snap them both out of the trance they'd fallen under.

The girl's pearly teeth sank into her bottom lip as she jerked her hands back, a blush riding high and beautiful in her cheeks. He found himself wondering what would happen if she allowed him to free that captive lip, and suck it between his own. _Holy hellfire!_ Where had that thought come from?

 _I'm_ _sorry!_ she mouthed, looking away from the glistening green gold flesh of his toned chest.

The mage grabbed the trailing ends of his shirt and waistcoat and whipped them back together over his chest. With a snap of his fingers, he returned her voice. "As you should be! I am not going to put up with you pawing at me, dearie."

"He shot you!" she hissed, relief flooding her delicate features as her voice rang loud and clear throughout the hall. "You could've died!"

He snapped his Dark One mein back into place and lithely danced away from her. "Dark One, princess … immortal, remember?"

Belle's fingers twisted in her long skirts as she regarded him from beneath her lashes. "Well, I was concerned. I'm not used to magic, Rumpelstiltskin. Where I come from, when a man is shot in the chest, it's usually fatal."

He giggled. "Aw, dearie, were you concerned?"

She arched a brow and crossed her arms over her bosom. "Of course! After all, what would happen to me if you were to die?" she snarked.

 _You'd be sent home to your father._ But he wasn't about to tell her that. She'd, no doubt, be looking for a way to off him post haste. "I really don't know," he said instead. "You're bound to me by your own word … forever. You very well might die, too."

She paled, but she wouldn't allow him to intimidate her. She refused to be afraid of her new master. If they would indeed have to coexist – and forever was a long time – she was determined to do so peaceably. "Then it's good to know you won't be cocking up your toes anytime soon."

His fingers rubbed against his thumb in irritation. "Tea, dearie. I've a long night of torture ahead of me, and I'm rather thirsty."

Belle's lips parted on a silent gasp. "You're going to torture that man because he tried to steal a magic wand?"

"No … because he tried to steal from me … the Dark One!" he tittered, enjoying the outraged flush stealing over her face. She really was lovely in that shade of pink. He'd have to endeavor to make her blush more often. "You try that, you get skinned alive. Everyone knows that!"

She glared, and he had to admire the fire flashing in the depths of those cerulean orbs. "Actually … _no,_ they don't," she said defiantly. _Oh, she's going to be fun._

"Well, they will after they discover the body," he tittered, giggling as he dropped down into his chair. "Tea!"

Belle rolled her eyes and stalked off to the kitchen.

 **A/N:** I really do love reimagining these scenes. Hope you're all enjoying as well :D


	5. A Meeting Most Foul

**A/N: Thank you ladybugsmomma for the prompt :D**

 **V**

 **A Meeting Most Foul**

He should turn him into a snail. The crunch and squish beneath his fine leather boots would soothe the beast clamoring within him. Nottingham, pfft! Rumpelstiltskin had heard tales of him before as they ran rampant through the forest. The sheriff was nothing more than a spineless henchman for the wanna be king, a sycophant preying on those less fortunate. Hell, everyone in Sherwood Forest was less fortunate since Prince John had placed himself on the throne to rule in Richard's absence. He sneered in disgust at the man's retreating form. Nottingham had been all too eager to retreat after the Dark One had put him in his place.

Rumpelstiltskin turned on his heel and marched back to the carriage where his little maid awaited him. How dare that miscreant think to bargain with him in such a way? A night with his wench? Over his dead rotted corpse! Belle belonged to him, and he'd be damned if he let another lay hands on her. No woman deserved to be mistreated in such a manner, especially one under his charge. To see his princess bruised and broken, the light gone from her eyes … he shuddered.

A frown marred her smooth brow, as he reached her, that luscious pink lip clamped firmly between her teeth. He pushed aside an errant impure thought about said lip and reached for her hand to assist her back into the carriage. Once they were on their way again, he still couldn't focus on the task at hand. That of finding the thief.

"Master?"

He groaned inwardly. He'd been wondering how long she'd be able to hold her silence. "What?" he snapped.

Again, with the lip, he noticed, as his gaze found hers.

"Why … why didn't you … um …"

"Spit it out, dearie," he hissed impatiently. When had his little maid ever minced words? Those piercing blue eyes of hers dug directly into his soul, and he felt his stomach flutter with nerves.

"Why didn't you agree to the sheriff's deal?"

He bloody well knew she couldn't leave well enough alone. How could he tell her the thought of Nottingham's filthy hands on her person made him sick? He looked away from her, unable to shake the images from his head. The darkness pounded behind his eyes, thick and viscous, urging him to lash out against the world. The little slip of a girl had the uncanny ability to make him _feel_ , and he didn't like it at all.

"Rumpelstiltskin …"

His name on her lips, uttered so softly, was the final nail in his coffin. He reached out, his fingers curling over her delicate wrist as he pulled her forward. His eyes darted to her trembling lips, nostrils flaring as he breathed in the sweet scent of her before finally meeting her gaze. "You belong to me, little Belle," he murmured lowly. Could she feel the darkness swirling about him? Was she frightened, as well she should be, of the monster who held her in his steely grasp? "I. Don't. Share."

Belle averted her gaze to the hand with which he held her, carefully prying his fingers loose. But instead of letting him go, she enveloped his warm hand in both of her own. "Or perhaps it's simply because you care."


	6. You're Not Who I Thought You Were

**VI**

 **You're Not Who I Thought You Were**

His little maid breathed in the scent of ink, paper and old books, her lovely features morphing into a look of utter contentment, and still she hadn't let go of his hand. She'd been looking at him so oddly since their sojourn to the forest, perhaps the library would distract her. He hadn't thought it would make matters worse. Why was she still touching him?! Belle really was making this a habit, and he didn't even want to contemplate the hug she'd given him after he'd let the thief go. What kind of girl was she who thought it appropriate – or _sane_ – to run about hugging monsters?

"I'm not going to ask you why you gave me this wonderful gift, Master. You would no doubt give me some lippy excuse about adding to my chores," she grinned. She tugged on his hand, pulling him over to peruse one of the shelves. "What shall we read tonight?"

Rumpelstiltskin's lips parted in surprise, tearing his eyes away from their clasped hands. "Read?" he managed to choke out. Did she expect him to remain in the library with her for the remainder of the evening?

"If you want to … I could read to you for a while?"

Uncertainty coiled hot and acidic in his belly as he found himself lost in the deep pools of her eyes. Was that hope he saw there? Why would she want to spend time with him when he'd been so horrible to her since her arrival? She was playing a dangerous game trying to get close to him. Yet, he couldn't bear to see the light dim, or her innocent desires crushed.

"Aren't you tired from our jaunt through the forest? It's rather late," he protested halfheartedly. "And it won't bode well if you're tired and unable to complete your chores tomorrow. I won't tolerate sloppiness, dearie!"

Her smile only grew as her fingers brushed over the tomes on the shelf. "No. I'm too excited. There are so many titles I haven't read, so many adventures to discover." She turned to him, giving his hand a squeeze as she ignored his catty attempt to chide her about her never-ending list of duties. "I know! Why don't you choose, and I'll go down to the kitchen to fetch us some tea and a light snack."

"Me?" he asked in surprise. "What if I choose something you don't like?"

His princess huffed a short laugh, the sound doing strange things to his insides. "I'm sure whatever you choose will be wonderful." She dropped his hand and hurried over to the staircase. "I'll be right back, Master."

A rather undignified sound escaped his throat as his gaze swung between the stacks and the empty staircase where she'd disappeared. _Bloody hell!_ Just what had he gotten himself into? It had been a spur of the moment decision to create the library for her and the books were in no particular order. He'd simply sent out a curl of magic to collect as many tomes as possible to entertain her. He couldn't expect her to spend _all_ her time cleaning his moldy old castle. Blackened nails swept over the titles. Botany? Definitely not! He'd be asleep in no time. Romance? Oh, hell no! The girl's head was already filled with enough fanciful notions. Pirates? He scowled. Those would have to go. He was on his third shelf when he heard her soft footsteps padding up the stairs. Quickly he snatched up a tome which seemed to be a tale of adventure. That should do, he thought, pleased with himself.

Before she had made it halfway up the stairs, he was frowning at the room. And just where were they supposed to sit? How undignified would it be to find the Dark One curled up on the hardwood floor? A wisp of magic took care of the problem as he conjured a plush sofa laden with an array of squashy throw pillows and a thick woolen blanket. A snap of his fingers had a fire roaring in the hearth to lend its warmth. No sense in her catching a chill. It just wouldn't do for her to get sick … and not be able to attend to her chores.

Belle flashed him a bright smile as he took a seat on one end of the sofa, setting the tray she'd brought on the low refreshment table and pouring them each a cup of tea. "What did you choose, Master?"

He suppressed a shiver as her sweet voice washed over him. He was expected to listen to her read … possibly for hours? Gods! He was never going to endure, he groaned inwardly. "Um … _The Mysterious Island,"_ he replied, glancing down at the title embossed upon the cover.

She nodded approvingly and handed him his cup, taking the book from him. Instead of curling up on the other end of the sofa, she settled herself next to him, kicked off her shoes, and tucked her dainty feet up under herself. Rumpelstiltskin had never seen _anyone_ so relaxed in his presence before, and it set him on edge.

His sloe-lidded amber eyes found her lips as she blew delicately on the steaming brew in her cup, the sound of the crackling fire and her calm steady breaths the only sound in the room. It was peaceful. Not a state with which he was at all familiar. As she set her cup aside and began to read, he felt the tension ease from his shoulders. Even the darkness within him seemed to quiet.

Perhaps they could _both_ enjoy the new library.


	7. Keep Out (Part One)

**A/N:** Ethereal_Wishes prompted: Belle has an accident in Rumpel's workshop and he has to take care of her.

 **VII**

 **Keep Out! (Part One)**

Belle knocked smartly on the door, balancing the tea tray on her left arm. It was past time for his afternoon respite from whatever it was he did all day, yet he hadn't appeared in the Great Hall as he usually did. She was taking a rather big chance trekking all the way up to his workshop in the tower, as it was forbidden. After an afternoon of cleaning the solarium and setting it to rights, she was tired and dirty and wanted nothing more than to soak in a hot tub before she started dinner preparations. She wasn't in the mood to be scolded, but she also didn't want him to think she was shirking her duties because _he_ couldn't show up on time.

She huffed a stray lock of hair away from her brow and set the tray on the floor at her feet, her hand hesitating on the knob. Her eyes gave a roll as his voice filtered through her mind with a list of rules. Number one … Do not try to leave the castle. As if she would, she snorted. She'd given her word, but her master wasn't the type to give his trust easily.

Number two … Do not touch master's _things_. Pfft! And just how was she supposed to clean if she couldn't touch his vast treasures? Number three … Never – under any circumstances – was she to go into his workshop unless she was accompanied by her master. He'd actually had the gall to wag his finger under her nose when relaying that particular rule. There were other lesser rules, but those were the most important which were never far from her mind.

Quite the dilemma. Disobey his rules or sit through a scolding – albeit not her fault! – for shirking her duty? It didn't sit well with her to just leave the tray outside the door. What if there were mice roaming the halls? The door eased open under her light touch. Just a crack, but enough for her to see inside.

Belle's inquisitive gaze swept about the tower room, widening as she took in the myriad sights, sounds and smells which greeted her. Excitement coursed through her, and the door opened a little more, giving her a better view. She bit her lip, nibbling thoughtfully as she glanced between the room and the tea tray. Perhaps if she brought it in and set it upon his worktable? What could be the harm in that. She'd wait for him, and if he didn't appear within a reasonable time, she would return it to the kitchen. That plan seemed perfectly logical to her.

Hefting the tray back into her hands, she took a tentative step into the room. When no form of magic – dark or otherwise – attacked her for the intrusion, she hurried to put the tray on the table. Her fingers twitched and fidgeted as she backed away to the middle of the room. She wouldn't touch anything, she promised herself. She'd show her wily master he could trust her. Belle knew she could satisfy her curiosity without touching anything.

One wall housed a tall cabinet with glass windows where she could see numerous vials with glistening multicolored potions on several shelves. On another she could see containers of ingredients he must have used to make them. There was one shelf which had her wrinkling her nose. Slimy creatures in tall jars swimming about in their solutions, staring back at her with sightless eyes. She lost interest in the cabinet rather quickly.

What really drew her attention was the wall of books which seemed to beckon her forward. She skirted around the bubbling cauldron with its crackling purple flames and came to stand before the bookcase, her fingers itching to pull them from the shelves. Quickly, she stomped on her desire to investigate. These were surely her master's spell books and magical tomes. He wouldn't appreciate her perusing them.

With a sigh of defeat, she moved to his worktable and sat down upon the stool. As much as she'd love to have the freedom to explore, she didn't want to disappoint her master. She'd been at the Dark Castle barely two weeks, and it hadn't been what she would call easy. He no longer locked the door to her cell every night, realizing she would hold true to her word she wouldn't try to leave. Oh, he still tried to frighten her at every opportunity, but she was coming to see it as a way to seek her attentions.

It seemed her master was just as lonely as she was. After he'd given her the library and spent such a lovely evening with her, she could no longer believe the things she'd heard of him in Avonlea. She was sure he was a formidable beast with those he dealt with – he had a reputation to uphold, after all – but she could see past his mask to the man beneath. He wasn't fooling her. They had the chance to form a tentative friendship, more than master and servant if given time. That thought brought a smile to her lips.

Belle had just decided to return the tray to the kitchen, her hands reaching for it when her eyes spied the innocuous purple orb on its black wrought iron stand hidden behind a brace of candles. Her lips parted in a silent gasp as she ducked her head closer to get a better look. It wasn't much bigger than a marble, but it glowed with an ethereal light which called out to her. Mesmerized, she reached out, snatching her hand back at the last moment. She really shouldn't. What if her master returned and found her meddling with his things … in his workroom … which was strictly forbidden to her?

But it was so pretty …

What would be the harm?

Belle's fingers inched closer, her will stolen from her. She had to touch it. Her blood sang with joy as she lifted it into her palm, cupping one hand beneath the other as she brought it closer to her face to inspect it.

"Belle! What are you doing in –" Rumpelstiltskin bellowed, standing in the doorway working himself into a fine rage … until he saw his little maid's discovery. The blood drained from his green gold skin, leaving him a sickly yellow, panic clouding his eyes. "NO!"

 **A/N:** Oh, I'm just awful, aren't I? Thankfully, part two will be posted tomorrow. Hope you're all enjoying this daily dose of Rumbelle :D Thanks so much for reading!


	8. Keep Out (Part Two)

**VII**

 **Keep Out! (Part Two)**

"NO!" Rumpelstiltskin rushed forward, his heart pounding a thunderous tattoo against his ribs. How could this have happened?! She was already caught in the web of magic emanating from the orb. He snatched it from her hands and tossed it onto the table, uncaring if the damn thing shattered. His only concern was to see what damage the cursed thing had done to his little maid.

Belle shook her head, the pounding in her temples causing a low groan to escape her. "Master?"

"Shh, be still, dearie," he murmured distractedly as he examined her hand. Her delicate ivory flesh was blackened and withered, her smooth skin resembling a piece of charred wood.

Tears welled up in her lovely eyes as she looked down where her hand was clasped gently in his. "W-What … happened to m-me?" she whimpered.

"Don't fret. It will only make it worse."

"How can it be worse than this!?" she wailed.

Rumpelstiltskin fought the panic coursing through him at an alarming rate. It wouldn't do for her to see the concern he held for her. "Believe me, dearie, things can always get worse. This is why I forbade you to come up here. There are things in this room too dangerous for the likes of you," he snapped.

She flinched at his tone. She'd been expecting his anger, but she hadn't realized how much it would hurt. "I'm sorry." Her lip trembled as tears continued to trek silently over her ashen cheeks. "I f-feel so weak. C-Can you fix it?"

The mage lifted her in his arms and carried her to a dark corner where a small couch occupied the space. "I can." His eyes narrowed. "I should leave you like this, you meddlesome girl. Teach you a lesson," he said, though his voice lacked any real heat. "But I won't."

Belle shot him a tremulous smile. "Thank you, Master." Her eyes sought out the little glowing orb on the worktable. "What was that, if I might ask? It looks like a marble."

His magic emitted a soft violet glow as he trailed his fingers from the tips of her fingers all the way up to her shoulder. "Even the most innocent objects can be dangerous, little maid. Never take anything at face value," he warned. "That orb has the power to drain the life force from you. If you'd held it any longer, it would have stolen you away, leaving nothing but a withered husk."

She gasped. "Why would you have something like that here in your castle?"

The mage shrugged, leaving her for a moment to retrieve a restorative cream from the glass cabinet. "I took it from a wily wizard who had no idea what he held in his possession. His price for the deal I made with him. I wanted to study it before I sent it down to the vault."

Belle watched as he knelt on the rug beside the couch and scooped out a generous dollop of the gooey substance from the jar. It was cold as he smoothed it over her withered hand, what looked like ice crystals twinkling up at her. "The vault?"

"Yes. Deep in the Forbidden Forest is the Dark One's Vault. It is where I store the darkest objects I happen across, things too unpredictable to be left lying around."

She arched a brow at him, wondering what had made him so chatty when usually he was so tight-lipped. Had her little accident frightened him? Knowing her cantankerous master, he'd probably been scared to lose his investment. She gestured to the cream with her free hand. "What is this stuff? It's cold."

"It's a good sign you can even feel it," he mumbled, concentrating on his task. He was having a devil of a time focusing when his fingers were deftly smoothing the cream over her skin. "This cream is one of my own invention. It will restore beauty and youth to the skin. Quite popular with George's vain queen. Now tell me what you were doing up here when you were told never to enter this room unless you were accompanied by me."

Belle's teeth sank into her lower lip as she averted her gaze. "Afternoon tea. You never joined me in the hall and I thought you might have just lost track of time. So, I came looking for you. I didn't want you to think I was shirking my duties."

"Tea!" he sputtered, gripping her upper arms and yanking her forward, his face inches from hers. "You could have _died_ , you foolish girl!"

Her eyes widened as she was once more hostage to his rage, shivering slightly as his hands smoothed over the creamy flesh beneath her sleeves. "I'm sorry. I truly didn't mean to upset you."

"My rules are in place to protect you. After all, should you die, I'll have to search for another caretaker, and there aren't many girls out there as accommodating as you."

Gods! What was he doing? She was slowly going to drive him to madness with her warm smiles and soft eyes. Even now she was looking at him with amusement rather than disdain. Any other woman would be wailing over her injury, proclaiming him a brute, and blaming him for her accident. He dropped his hands from her slender arms and fled to the cabinet, retrieving bandages from within.

He was calmer as he returned to her side and began to wrap the clean white cloth about her hand. "You're going to have to wear these for several days until the cream has time to do its work. I'll need to brew a potion … to help restore your strength."

Rumpelstiltskin gaped at her as he felt her fingers brush softly against the hair which had fallen over his eyes. "Thank you … for saving me, Rumpel," she whispered, the sound of his abbreviated name falling so easily from her tongue like a physical caress. "I promise to make it up to you."

"Just try to stay out of trouble, dearie," he growled, shaking off her touch. "Good help is so hard to find."

 **A/N:** Again, thank you Ethereal_Wishes for this prompt. I hope you enjoyed it, darling! The next one will be a bit lighter and fluffier. Who couldn't stand a little fluff, right? Thank you all for reading! Reviews are love :D


	9. First Snow

**IX**

 **First Snow**

Belle pushed an errant lock of her chestnut hair away from her brow as she studied the book lying before her on the kitchen counter. There was actually a stack of them. Since her accident in her master's workroom, Rumpelstiltskin had pretty much reduced her chores down to dusting. It was boring, but it didn't take up much of her day. Free time was now something she had in spades. She turned the page in the dusty old cookbook and smiled. The pantry was stocked, and thanks ever so much to the mage's magic to keep it so, she had an endless array of ingredients to use. It shouldn't be too difficult to teach herself how to cook. Mrs. Potts had always made it look so easy.

Her master should be pleased she was making the effort. She wanted him to see how well she was settling into her role as his caretaker. Though lately, she was becoming increasingly suspicious he'd just wanted someone to banish his loneliness. She couldn't complain. For even as comfortable as her life had been in Avonlea before she'd lost her mother, she too had yearned for companionship. Belle had always been too bookish, too odd, too _something_ to garner friendship easily. She chuckled softly. Now she had someone to share her life with who was just as – if not moreso – peculiar as she. She wouldn't go so far as to say she was happy, but content. It was more than she'd expected when she'd made the deal with Rumpelstiltskin.

Having made up her mind as to what she was going to make, Belle turned to rummage through the pantry. She did a double take as she passed the large beveled window over the sink, her eyes widening, and the breath catching in her throat. Her first snowfall … ever! She stood, mesmerized by the fat flakes as they fell into the little courtyard outside the kitchens. It didn't snow in Avonlea, the weather too warm – even in the winter – for snow, and though she'd traveled north with her parents on political trips, it was usually in the summer. She should have known this high in the mountains, it was bound to snow eventually.

The smile gracing her lips rivaled the sun as she glanced towards the door leading outside. Not only could she see it, but she would get to touch it as well. Surely, it wouldn't harm anything to open up the door and let some of the flakes drift inside. She wouldn't be disobeying her master, per se … right? He'd forbidden her to go outside, but that wasn't her goal. The steady fall was already accumulating on the ground outside, from what she could see. Perhaps some had built up on the stoop?

Belle's fingers curled over the doorknob, a giddy feeling of abject happiness curling behind her breastbone as she swung the door open. Before she could draw in that first breath of chill winter air, the floor dropped from beneath her feet and she was spiraling through the ether. She landed in a heap in the Great Hall at her master's feet where he sat spinning at his wheel.

The Dark One's eyes narrowed menacingly on his little maid, his gaze flickering between her and the corridor leading to the kitchens. Belle sat meekly at his feet, still trying to regain her bearings. He pointed a long finger at her, leaning over, nose to nose with her. "You tried to leave the castle," he growled through clenched teeth, the muscle ticking in his jaw.

"What?! No! I swear I didn't," she protested shrilly. "Master, it's snowing!"

His anger dissipated somewhat to give way to bewilderment. "What has that to do with anything? That just makes it worse. You want to leave so badly you'd risk your life to inclement weather! Is it really so bad here with me, Belle?!"

She ignored his little tantrum and sprang to her feet, reaching for his hand to drag him over to the window. "Of course not. But, master … I've never seen snow before," she breathed excitedly.

Reluctantly, and after a bit of a fight to find the opening in the fabric, he followed her behind the heavy crimson drape to peer out the window. Her face was flushed with joy, a radiant smile upon her petal soft mouth, eyes shining with awe. His breath caught as he looked down at her, his heart fluttering with unfamiliar emotion. "Never?" he found himself asking, his voice whisper soft.

Rumpelstiltskin's breath steamed the window, and she quickly wiped it away, so her view was unobstructed once more. "Never. I live in the marsh, Master. It was never cold enough for snow." She sighed. "Truly, I wasn't trying to leave the castle. I was hoping it had built up enough on the stoop where I could reach out and touch it." She reached out and laid her hand against his silken sleeve. "I'd never break our deal … in spite of what you think."

Perhaps he'd been too hasty when he'd warded the castle. She couldn't get past the gate. Would it really hurt to let her out onto the grounds when she'd been nothing but accommodating since she'd arrived? He glanced down at her bandaged hand where it rested upon his arm, nearly healed now. She couldn't very well go outside by herself, he mused.

Rumpelstiltskin whipped the curtain aside with a low snarl. "Come with me, dearie."

Belle grimaced as she moved to follow, wondering what kind of punishment he'd mete out because she'd disobeyed. She'd worked herself into a fine lather by the time he stopped in the foyer. Her visions of having spikes driven into her nail beds gave way to confusion as he stopped before the front doors. The faint ozone – a telltale sign of his magic – permeated the air, and she stared open mouthed at the items he'd conjured to his hands. Boots, gloves, and a lovely violet cloak lined with ermine, which he held out to her.

"For me?"

The mage arched a brow. "Unless we've got a chambermaid stashed in the cupboard," he drawled in a dry tone. "Now hurry and change."

It only took her moments, and when she rejoined him, he had donned his own gloves and dark cloak. "We're really going outside?"

He sneered at her, though he couldn't quite manage his normal glower. "If you stop dawdling!"

In her excitement, she threw her arms about his neck, happier than she'd been in a very long time. "Thank you, Master!"


	10. Making Amends

**X**

 **Making Amends**

The sorcerer frowned, his observant gaze following his little maid as she made her way into the Great Hall. His eyes flickered briefly over to the clock on the mantel. She was fifteen minutes late with his afternoon tea. In fact, he'd just been about to go in search of her when he'd heard her footsteps padding down the corridor. The reprimand, hovering at the tip of his tongue, died a rapid death as he took in her unsteady gait, the fiery color of her nose, red-rimmed eyes, and the paleness of her usually rosy cheeks. His brow furrowed darkly as he noticed the flannel throw – normally found on the sofa in her library – slung about her shoulders over the ratty golden gown she wore. He really was beginning to hate that blasted garment.

Rumpelstiltskin rose from his wheel and made his way over to the end of the table where she'd set the tray, wincing as he got a better look at her. Belle truly looked awful. Yet, before he could utter a word, she sneezed. He made a face and brushed his hand over the front of his waistcoat. "A bit under the weather, dearie?"

No dryly muttered rejoinder, no arched brow, no amused quirking of her lips. Just a flat, "Is it that obvious?" she asked, her soft words accompanied by a cough and a shudder. "I do apologize for my lateness, Master."

He studied her worriedly. How could she have fallen ill? He'd made certain she was warm enough when he'd taken her out to play in the snow. _But you don't make sure she's warm enough lying on just a pile of straw in the dungeon every night with just a thin woolen blanket to stave off the cold,_ the voice in his head intoned smugly. _Fucking hellfire!_ It was all his fault. And really? Why was she still sleeping in the dungeon? Was he truly such a neglectful master? _Gah!_

Her delicate hands shook as she poured tea into his chipped cup. "Aren't you going to have any?" he asked, feeling stupid. As ill as she was, he should make her sit by the fire … perhaps pour her a cup of her own and spike it with a little goblin-made whiskey to help clear her sinuses. Or better yet, hurry up to his workroom and fetch her a cordial to ease the congestion he could hear rattling in her chest.

Belle swayed slightly, clutching at the throw about her shoulders. "I would love to, but I doubt I could keep it down. Thank you for the off- off- offer," she stuttered, the room spinning.

Rumpelstiltskin caught her with his free arm, setting his teacup on the tray before scooping her up into his arms. He was an ass! It was his fault, he lamented again. How was he ever going to make amends? He'd been trying so hard to figure her out, wondering how she could be so kind to him, he hadn't realized his standoffishness – if not outright surliness – had resulted in hurting the girl. He should have paid better attention. He should have seen she was suffering! But how could he when the princess never complained?

He took the stairs two at a time, carrying him up towards the library he'd built for her with his magic. There was a bedroom near the stairs leading into it which would suit her quite well. One with a small sitting room and its own private bathing chamber. She would have privacy and warmth and comfort. _Provided she doesn't die due to your neglect_ , the voice sneered. No! She couldn't die … he wouldn't allow it. She'd promised him forever, and by the gods she would hold true to that promise!

Belle moaned softly. "I don't want to go to the library this afternoon. I doubt my voice would carry enough to read to you, Master."

"Hush, dearie. I won't ask you to read to me until you're better and you wish it also."

A wracking cough nearly caused him to drop her, and he hurried his pace, the door to her new room swinging open as he approached. He swept her straight through to lay her gently upon the bed. The hearth roared to life, the candles in their ornate sconces flickering as they too were lit with magic.

Her eyes widened in alarm, yet he could see no fear in their depths. "Where are we?"

"Your new room," he said, dropping to a knee to remove her shoes.

Belle groaned, then coughed. "N-Nooo … I'm going to get the bed filthy."

That made him feel worse. "No, you're not. The tub is filled and waiting for you. I have a soft flannel night gown for you to put on when you're done." Gods, did he feel guilty.

She giggled. "Can I wear it from now on, s-so I can toss this one into the fire?"

Rumpelstiltskin frowned, pressing the back of his hand against her brow. The fever was making her delirious. "There are dresses and shoes for you in the wardrobe, little dearie."

Belle blinked up at him, stunned. "Why are you being so nice?"

The mage rolled his eyes and made her turn over, so he could unfasten her stays. His cheeks flushed a darker gold over his cheekbones as his fingers brushed against her thin shift. "Don't be absurd. The Dark One isn't _nice_ ," he sneered

"Perhaps not … but my master can be when he wishes," she mumbled, pressing her face against the softness of the duvet.

"Bath now, sleep later," he admonished when he took note of her lassitude.

Belle pressed a hand to her bosom to hold her dress in place as she rolled over and struggled to her feet. "I have my own bathing chamber, too? I must be dreaming," she added the last to herself.

"Bath!"

He gave her a gentle nudge in that direction, making sure she was steady before poofing up to his workroom. He took his time gathering up an elixir which would clear her head from the fog it must be in, and cordials for her stuffy nose and chest congestion. Those would surely help her sleep, and rest was essential to her recovery. He wanted to make sure she was quite finished with her bath by the time he arrived. He didn't poof directly into her room, instead giving a gentle rap to the door to alert her of his return.

"Belle, are you decent?"

A giggle cut off with a nasty cough. "Not in the least," he thought he heard her murmur. He had to have been mistaken. Finally, she called for him to enter.

His little maid was propped up against a mountain of squashy pillows in the center of her new bed, her petite form swathed in warm flannel, her eyes closed in contentment as she pulled the brush through her damp hair. She was the picture of innocence, and he wanted to take her and drown in sin. He bit down sharply on the inside of his cheek and focused on the vials clasped tightly in his hand instead of the traitorous appendage between his legs. "You … um … you're looking much better, dearie," he said as he neared the bed.

Belle graced him with a smile so filled with happiness, he was nearly blinded. "It feels so wonderful to be clean. Not to say I haven't sponged off enough," she assured him, not wanting him to think she could abide slovenliness, "but to be able to soak a bit in that marvelous tub was a little slice of heaven."

Rumpelstiltskin swallowed thickly at the thought of her submerged in bubbles up to her chin, but hid it well. "Here … drink these. They will help."

"I'm sorry to be such a bother," she demurred, obediently swallowing down the potions he'd brought her.

He huffed a short laugh. "You're no bother, dearie. Just can't have the help thinking she can get out of her deal by cocking up her toes as you so delicately like to call it."

Her head tilted to the side, her scrutinizing gaze making him uncomfortable. It didn't help matters when she curled her slender arms around his neck and pressed herself against his chest. "You didn't have to give me this wonderful room, Master … but I'm so thankful you did. You're a good man whether you choose to believe it or not," she whispered, her head coming to rest against his shoulder.

Rumpelstiltskin patted her awkwardly on the back, willing himself to enjoy the moment instead of fleeing as his innate nature demanded. He eased her back onto the pillows, seeing her eyes were already drooping with weariness. He rose from the edge of the bed and pulled the duvet up to her chin. "Sleep well, little dearie."

Belle sighed softly and drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N:** I really loved this one. Hope you did too :D


	11. You're Leaving Me?

**XI**

 **You're Leaving Me?**

Rumpelstiltskin frowned at the girl's crestfallen expression over his announcement. "Yes, dearie. I sometimes need to leave for several days. It's not unusual for certain deals to take longer than others," he explained. And wasn't that odd … explaining his actions to his _maid_. What the hell was wrong with him? She was the help, for the sake of the gods, not his wife!

King George was in a bit of a right sad fix, having lost his arrogant braggart of a son, and had called upon him to fix it. He had no doubt he could, short of bringing the lad back to life. Dead was dead! It would simply take a bit of finesse, a little patience … and a bloody miracle. He was putting his money on his innate ability to manipulate.

He shrugged into his coat, thankful the snows hadn't yet reached the kingdom he'd be visiting. It always snowed on the Dark Mountain long before the rest of the realm. His little maid stood before him in her modest blue work dress and silver heels – a vast improvement over that hated golden gown – biting her lip and twisting her fingers as was her habit when she was nervous.

"But … I'll be here all alone. Y-You trust me not to try to leave?" she asked, her sweet voice whisper soft.

The Dark One giggled as if that were the most ludicrous thing he'd ever heard. "Trust you? Don't be absurd." He chucked her under the chin as he slipped closer to her, into her space to let his dark presence intimidate her. "Though you are now allowed access to the grounds, the gates are warded to keep you inside, dearie. I've no doubt you'll be here when I return."

Belle crossed her arms obstinately over her chest, her lips pursed with displeasure. "One day, you'll have to learn to trust me, Master," she grumbled.

"Well, today is not that day." He lowered his head until his nose was nearly touching hers, dismissing his errant thoughts of how perfectly matched in size she was for him. "And don't think to try to escape me, princess, because I _will_ find you. And I doubt, very much, you'll like the consequences of putting me to the trouble."

His world tilted on its axis as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close. Before he could think to respond, she pulled away and was straightening his lapels. "Please be careful. You'll find me right here where I'm supposed to be, Master. This is my home now, and I have no wish to leave."

Rumpelstiltskin arched a brow, befuddled. Would he ever understand her? he wondered. "Pfft! You're here because of our deal … nothing more."

"Believe what you will, you old grump," she snarked. "Have a safe trip."

His gaze darted down to her lips in a moment of insanity. The voice in his head laughed, and Rumpelstiltskin poofed himself out of the castle before he could do something stupid … like kiss her goodbye.


	12. Thunder

**XII**

 **Thunder**

Belle huddled under her blanket, clutching her pillow to her chest as she sat trembling on the settee before the great stone hearth in the hall. Rain pelted the Dark Castle in unrelenting sheets, thunder shook the stone and lightning left faint trails of ozone all over the mountain. A crash nearby sent her bolting to the stairs leading to her old cell in the dungeons. It could have been a vial of potion fallen over in her master's workroom, or some trinket in one of the many unused portions of the castle shaken loose by the thunder. She wasn't waiting around to find out, nor had she any desire to investigate.

Her footsteps were muffled over the cacophony of wind and rain, thunder and lightning. Yet, nothing seemed to be as loud as the beating of her own heart as she stumbled into her cell and sought out the farthest corner between the wall and the comfortable pile of straw which had once served as her bed. She pulled the blanket up over her head and buried her face against the pillow as she let the tears come.

She knew she was being silly. It was only a thunderstorm. Yet, with every boom of thunder, her mind brought forth memories of the last moments she'd spent with her mother. The sound was reminiscent of the ogre's violent destruction of her library as they'd torn through the stone and mortar of Avonlea castle and stolen Colette away from her family. It was a sound which plagued her waking moments in times of quiet and haunted her in the dead of night to chase away her peaceful dreams. Of all times for her master to leave her alone in his fortress, why did it have to be now when she was so afraid?

Belle whimpered as another crash of lightning flashed outside the barred window of her former 'room'. Gods, how she wanted him just then. If for nothing more than to assure her of his presence. For how could anything harm her when he was near? The lines were quickly blurring between them. They were no longer simply master and maid. Oh, no. Though he'd be the last to admit it, Rumpelstiltskin was her friend. A cantankerous, surly, ill-tempered friend who teased her mercilessly, but her friend nonetheless, and by the gods, she needed him.

"Rumpelstiltskin …" His name, a desperate whisper of sound, falling from her lips as she clutched the pillow in a fierce grip and prayed he was safe and would return to her soon.

*.*.*

The Dark One gripped the edge of the table, his tankard of ale hitting the surface with a loud thunk. His deal with the impoverished king had been finished earlier in the day, the shepherd twin of the now deceased prince having been settled into his new life. He should have been happy. Or at least what passed for happy. That emotion certainly wasn't one with which he'd ever been familiar. His life had been filled with naught but pain and disappointment. Now, he had a whole new slew of problems … all bundled up in a halo of chestnut curls and the loveliest cerulean eyes he'd ever encountered. Hence his very good reason for not returning home straightaway.

The girl had him so confused he didn't know whether to floss his hair or comb his teeth. He needed time to think without her popping up with a tray of tea and her warm smile to befuddle his senses. And damn if she wasn't becoming quite skilled with that.

A shiver tripped along his spine to raise the fine hairs along his nape, his name whispering through his mind. Usually, he wouldn't take notice of it unless it was spoken three times or accompanied with an 'I summon thee', but he couldn't ignore _her._ Very seldom did she call him anything but 'master', and never with her voice so fraught with terror.

He ignored the honey colored rivulets of ale snaking their way past the edge of the table to drip onto the floor, his mind consumed with the princess. What could possibly have caused her to call out to him in such desperation? Had something happened at home? Another break-in? He quickly transported himself back to the Dark Castle, leaving behind a telltale puff of violet smoke and a gold coin for the ale.

Rumpelstiltskin was already striding forward as his magic dissipated, his booted feet carrying him swiftly towards the Great Hall. "Belle!" he called for her. The castle was silent, eerie as the rain pelted against the glass. Cold had seeped into the fortress despite the roaring fire in the hearth. He would investigate that later, more intent on finding his missing caretaker. "Belle!" Where could she be? She never failed to come running when he called for her.

His chest tightened with panic, his stomach coiling with dread as he prayed she hadn't tried to leave the castle in such a downpour. The mage forced himself to calm and send out a wisp of magic to locate her. If she were still in the castle, he would find her. The library, her bedroom, the kitchens … all of her usual haunts were devoid of her presence, yet her fear lingered in the air. His brows drew together when he felt her. Why would she ever return to the dungeon of her own accord?

The Dark One didn't waste time with the stairs, transporting himself by magic to her cell. There he found her, white with terror and huddled in the far corner away from the barred windows, shivering in her misery. In an instant, he forgot he was supposed to be the most feared sorcerer in the realm. His heart lightened the tiniest bit to see his brave girl so shaken and terrified. He went to her, kneeling at her side to pull the blanket away from her face.

"Belle … dearie?"

She raised luminous tear-filled eyes to him, a sob breaking in her throat, and threw herself into his arms. "Rumpel …"

His clawed hand smoothed over her tousled tresses as he made soothing shushing noises, assuring her of her safety. Even with the thick woolen blanket covering her, she was near frozen, her teeth chattering as much from the temperature as her fear. "What on earth are you doing down here? You're freezing."

Belle bit down harshly on her lip to still its trembling. "I-I was afraid … of the st-storm," she stuttered. "I know it's s-silly, but … I wasn't thinking clearly, alright!" She wept, pressing her face against the warmth of his throat. "I was all alone and frightened and … I'm so glad you came home."

The mage closed his eyes and felt the mortar and stone around his heart shift, his world tilting and rumbling on its axis. "Let's get you warm, shall we?" he crooned, scooping her up into his arms along with her pillow and blanket, taking them to the library where he knew she would feel safe.

The fire crackled merrily in the hearth next to her settee where tea and scones awaited her. Yet, when he tried to set her down, she clung to him, refusing to let him go. "Don't leave me!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Please!"

Rumpelstiltskin was glad she couldn't see the panic written over his swarthy features. She was giving him little choice. Certainly, he could use magic to coax her to release him. This was the height of impropriety, after all, but why expend himself and have to pay the price? Why shouldn't he enjoy this moment of closeness with his little dearie? If only to bring her the comfort she so desperately needed … from _him_. He sat down stiffly and pulled her blanket up to her chin, anticipating her horror when she realized she was cuddling with a monster. She would flee, he would tease her, and everything would return to normal. Right?

Eventually, her sniffles subsided, and her breathing evened. _Any moment_ , he thought wryly. He wanted so badly to ask her to share her fears with him, to tell him why she was so terrified of storms, but now was not the time for questions. A soft snuffle followed by a little snore alerted him to her slumber … on him … the monster of legend. He'd been reduced to … a pillow. He sighed and rested his cheek against her crown. Tomorrow she could provide the answers he sought. Tonight … well, there were worse ways to spend the evening.

 **A/n:** Big bucket of candy canes and chocolate Santas to all who are reading and reviewing :D You all rock! Hope you're still enjoying!


	13. The Monster's Weaknesses

**A/N:** Moonlight91 prompted: Rumpelstiltskin sees a book Belle has and it's one where he thinks she wished to be the heroine because the situation is near hers. *rubs hands together in anticipation* If OUAT could redo certain aspects of 'Skin Deep' for the travesty (or so I've heard) which is 06x01, then so can I, dearies!

 **XIII**

 **The Monster's Weaknesses**

Tea time! Tea time! Tea time! It was a litany dancing through his mind as he took the stairs two at a time on his way down to the Great Hall. His favorite time of day. Not that he'd ever admit that to another living soul. The days were getting longer now in late autumn, and he rather enjoyed spending the lazy afternoons with his little caretaker over a pot of tea. She used that time with him to relate stories of her life in Avonlea. Sometimes, when he was looking for an excuse to linger, he'd coax her into a game of chess or hand of cards. And when the rains came, and the thunder boomed, casting a pall over the Dark Castle, she would curl up on the settee, nestled against his side where he would read to her until the storm passed.

That night he'd found her in the dungeon, the following morning had been more than a little awkward for them both. He'd been so certain she would run from him when she woke and took in the impropriety of sleeping upon her master's lap. He couldn't have been more wrong. With a rosy blush riding high upon her cheekbones, she'd quietly thanked him for his gentle care, placed a kiss as soft as butterfly wings on his cheek and flitted off to prepare breakfast.

If he'd been confused before, that kiss had struck him stupid! He wouldn't have been able to speak his own name if he'd tried, his heart threatening to beat right out of his chest. He'd sat there in a daze for the better part of an hour before he'd felt more himself and able to face her again. She'd been in the kitchen when he'd sought her out and coaxed her to tell him of her fears. He'd enjoyed the leisurely meal with her at the worn wooden table next to the hearth in the kitchen. Quaint, cozy, relaxed in a way he hadn't been in years. And over the last month, it wasn't the last time he'd shared a meal with her there.

The smile died on Rumpelstiltskin's thin lips as he entered the Great Hall, the torches flickering in their ornate gold sconces, the fire roaring in the hearth. All was well. The tea tray sat upon the end of the table in its usual place. There was just one thing missing. Belle. Where the devil could she be? Why must he always be constantly searching her out? "I swear I'm going to put a locator charm on that girl!" he grumbled to himself. He cast one last longing look towards the little plate of tea cakes and began to wander the rooms off the main hall.

He found her in the solarium, watering can in one hand and one of her prized tomes in the other. A devious smile curled his lips as Rumpelstiltskin poofed behind her, snatching the book from her hand. He delighted in her scream, a giggle bubbling from his throat at her upset. "Dawdling again, dearie?"

"Rumpelstiltskin!" she shrieked indignantly, the watering can slipping from her fingers to thud against the floor, water droplets spraying over her shoes. "You gave me a fright. Why must you do that?!"

"Because it amuses me?"

"Oh!"

His elegant spinner's fingers tapped idly against the leather cover. "What are you reading?" he asked, attempting to begin a conversation with her before he cajoled her to return to the hall for tea. His maid was always more than willing to discuss literature with him no matter how dark her mood.

A rosy blush tinted her cheeks as she reached for her book. "Did you need something?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

Rumpelstiltskin held it out of her reach. "It's tea time."

"I already left your tray in the hall," she replied, a puzzled frown marring her brow.

"Yes, dearie, so I saw."

"Master, I'm not a mind reader. I leave that to you," she quipped. "You must _tell_ me what it is you want."

 _You._ He bit the inside of his cheek to ward off that errant thought. Gods, what was wrong with him of late? "Er … it's tea time, which means we take tea in the hall, Belle."

She arched a condescending brow as she regarded him, which made him fidget uncomfortably. It dawned on her then that he was asking - in his own way - to join him. "Forgive me. I must have lost track of the time." His breath stuttered painfully in his chest as she smiled sweetly and tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow.

The delicious aroma of tea, honey and lemon brought him out of his fugue as she placed his chipped cup in his hand, and he cursed himself for getting lost in her once again. It was becoming a habit. He backed away from her as she followed, matching his steps. She stalked him like a hunter with its prey before hopping up onto the table to grin cheekily at him. "Might I have my book back, Master?" she asked, her eyes twinkling merrily over the rim of her cup.

Rumpelstiltskin whipped the tome behind his back as she reached for it once more. "Not until you tell me about it. I'm quite intrigued to learn what has you blushing like a maid with her first love."

 _Oh, gods! Had he really said that? Ungh! Now she's blushing … wait! Am I blushing? Fucking hell!_ And indeed, he could feel the heat creeping up his neck to stain his ears a dark gold. Thankfully his hair covered them, and she'd be none the wiser.

"Oh, very well," Belle sighed, smiling indulgently. "It's about … wait," she said, narrowing her eyes. "I didn't think you wanted to hear about romantic 'drivel' as you like to call it."

"Perhaps, just this once."

"Alright, it's about this sorcerer. He was scarred in an accident in his youth, and no matter how much power he accumulated, it wasn't enough to hide his deformity. All he ever wanted was to be loved …"

Rumpelstiltskin snorted, the subject matter hitting all too close to home. "That sounds downright depressing, dearie. I don't see why it would have you blushing."

"Well, if you would stop interrupting," she murmured pointedly.

"My apologies," he recanted with a little bow. "Do go on."

"Enter our heroine, the fair Princess Eloise. A rare beauty sought after throughout the land for her fair face and form, yet she had no desire for any of the suitors her father threw her way. She wished to marry for love. Until she was given no choice. A plague swept through her kingdom, decimating the population and laying waste to their crops. Famine and desolation abounded."

The mage propped a hip against the table, leaning into her without realizing as she spun the tale in her sweet voice. He couldn't help but find himself enraptured with her.

"Her father, the king, sent out his knights to find someone – anyone – who might be able to help them, offering his fair daughter's hand in exchange. The sorcerer, seeing this as his chance to banish the loneliness of his life, traveled to the kingdom with all haste. It was a simple matter with his magic to restore the land if not the people. The princess was outraged that her father would barter her hand, yet she selflessly agreed on behalf of the remaining populace."

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. "Oh, I bet she was just thrilled to go home with the monster. No doubt, she bemoaned her fate, vain little thing that she was."

"On the contrary, she looked into his heart, Master. She saw the gentle man he was beneath, and she fell in love with him. It was getting rather good when you snatched it away from me," she teased, poking him in his ribs.

He jumped away from her reflexively. "You need to get your head out of the clouds, dearie," he scoffed, finishing off his second cup of tea. "Is this how you see yourself? Trying to get close to learn more of the monster's weaknesses?"

His little maid hopped off the table, closing the distance between them, her lips pursed with displeasure. He drew in a sharp breath as she raised her hand to cup his cheek, her eyes open and warm. "You're not a monster … you're my friend, Rumpelstiltskin. To the world, you're the big bad scary Dark One, but to me you're just a man … a _good_ man."

His heart clenched. Was he? He couldn't remember ever having anyone think of him as a friend before. He shook his head. What was the girl doing to him? It was hard to breathe, hard to think when she looked at him like that. Was this some sort of game for her? The loud knocker thumping harshly on the castle door put an end to his musings and he drew away, but it was not quickly enough to stop her from leaving the hall to answer the door.

 **A/n:** My posting schedule is all off for this fic as I'd planned to post it over the month of December. However, on Dec 12th I had to be admitted to the hospital. Let me tell you, it was the most horrible experience of my life! I had to have surgery and a long recovery. I was in there for sixteen days, came home for a day and a half and then had to go right back for another three. Thankfully, now I'm home and on the mend and will resume posting my fics. I want to thank all of you for your wonderful support during this trying time. All of those of you who reached out to me while I was in the hospital hold a special place in my heart and always will. You made my recovery so much more bearable. So, I hope you enjoy the update and my love to you.


	14. Eavesdropping

**XIV**

 **Eavesdropping**

The smile still lingering on her lips faded quickly as Belle opened the door to allow their guest entry. "Gaston!" she gasped, a hand rising to her mouth to hide the horror curling within her breast. "What are you doing here?" Better yet, how had he gotten through the gate? She glanced over her shoulder to make sure her master wasn't lurking about, and stepped out onto the stoop, leaving the door cracked behind her.

Rumpelstiltskin frowned as he slinked along through the shadows of the foyer, slipping easily behind the door. That meddlesome knight! No doubt he'd come to spirit Belle away and bring her back to Avonlea. Not bloody likely.

"Gaston, you shouldn't be here," she said with a weary sigh.

Her former betrothed cast her a rakish grin. "I thought you'd be happy to see me, Belle." He withdrew a letter bearing her father's seal from within his doublet, tapping the parchment on the back of his wrist. "Your father sends his regards. When he asked for volunteers to trek up the Dark Mountain to deliver it to you, I thought I'd take the opportunity to see you."

The Dark One narrowed his eyes as he listened. So, the king had written a letter, had he? The fingers of his right hand rubbed nervously over his thumb, itching to learn what the monarch had to impart to his daughter.

Belle took the letter from Gaston and stared down at it, her finger ghosting over the wax seal. "He could have sent it by dove, you know? You didn't have to come all this way."

The knight took a step closer to her, and she had to force herself not to retreat back inside. "I wanted to see you, Belle," Gaston declared. "I needed to see for myself you weren't being mistreated by the beast. Haven't you missed me?"

Rumpelstiltskin bristled. _I'll show you a beast …_

"He's not a beast, Gaston, and I'll thank you to show the proper respect for him in my presence," she replied tartly. She refused to address his overinflated opinion of himself. Missed him? He was the one person from her former life she hadn't missed at all. "You have no idea who my master really is."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, Belle, surely you can't be so easily fooled. And here I thought you prided yourself on how _smart_ you are. The Dark One is the most renowned purveyor of dark magic ever to live. He's a monster!"

"That's quite enough."

A smirk curled the knight's handsome mouth. "You _care_ for him," he sneered, taking in the defiant gleam in her eyes. "He's bespelled you. Come home with me, Belle. Time with your family – distance from this place – it will help you forget the demon's influence."

Belle's hand shot out, planting in the center of Gaston's chest to ward him off as his fingers curled around her upper arm in a firm grip. "No! This is my home now, and I will not leave."

"He's muddled your mind. He's evil, Belle!"

"He's my friend!" she cried, ripping her arm from his grasp. "Now, leave. Tell Papa if he wishes to correspond with me to please use a different form of delivery. Do not return, Gaston. You are not welcome here."

Rumpelstiltskin poofed back to the Great Hall, his posture stiff as he stood next to his wheel, idly turning it beneath his hand. He didn't want Belle to know he'd been listening. His heart beat like a wounded bird's wings against his ribs as he recalled her defense of him. She _cared_. Oh, things were getting complicated. It was an effort to pull himself together as she came back into the hall.

"Master!"

He turned to face her, hoping his roiling emotions weren't evident on his swarthy features. "Yes, dearie? Who was at the door?"

Belle rolled her eyes as she hopped up onto the table, waving the missive in her hands. "Ugh! Someone who shouldn't have come, that's who," she snarked. "Father sent Gaston to deliver a letter. Won't you come read it with me?"

"Your betrothed? Here? You should have invited him to tea."

She arched a brow, clearly not amused. "I don't think so, Master. He's not pleasant company, and I wouldn't have him spoil our afternoon."

The Dark One could feel his lips curling into a smile against his will. "You don't like him, I take it? How odd considering you were fated to marry."

Belle sighed. "It was an arranged marriage. I never cared for Gaston. He is vain, arrogant, and much too superficial for my tastes. Father chose him because he's a skilled knight and leads many men who he thought could have helped us battle the ogres." Her voice lowered wistfully. "I never could have given my heart to one such as he. Love is layered, a mystery to be uncovered. Why should I ever settle for less? I want a man who will love me just as deeply as I will love him."

His voice was whisper soft as he leaned a hip against the table next to her and leaned in ever so slightly. "Love is weakness, dearie."

She smiled indulgently at her wily master, her dearest friend. "No, Rumpelstiltskin … love is strength."


	15. Catch a Falling Maid?

**XV**

 **Catch a Falling … Maid?**

Rumpelstiltskin's gaze was unfocused as he stared at the steady motion of the wheel. It wasn't often he could find such a deep state of blessed solitude within his own mind. No memories to dwell upon, no mistakes to drown him in sorrow and regret, no worries of what the future held, and no voices whispering at the back of his mind.

 _Thump._

He flinched, closing his eyes as the wheel continued to move beneath his hand. He wasn't spinning, simply turning the wheel and letting the motion soothe him.

 _Scrape._

He wasn't going to look. Whatever his little maid was doing to be making those irritating noises, held no interest for him. Deals, the queen, plotting and scheming … it had been so busy of late, he just wanted one moment where he wasn't forced to _think_.

 _Tap. Creak. Tap. Creak._

The mage rolled his eyes skyward and counted to ten, feeling his restful peace shattering.

 _Tap … Fucking hell!_ he cursed inwardly, turning to glare at her over his shoulder. He felt a tightness in his chest as he watched her climb up the rickety ladder she'd dragged into the Great Hall which was now propped against the wall next to one of the windows. The ladder looked as if it had seen better days, and he had to wonder where she'd found it. But that was a question better saved for later.

"Belle, dearie … what _are_ you doing?" he drawled, spinning around on his stool and rising to his feet.

Her smile was bright as she looked down at him, that cheeky grin he was coming to associate with mischief. "It's too dark in here," she replied. "Wouldn't you like to look out on the snowy grounds every once in a while? Or let the light brighten the gloom?"

Rumpelstiltskin snorted. "I like the gloom. Dark One … remember?"

Belle rolled her eyes and reached up, tugging on the heavy crimson drapes. "Well, it makes it rather difficult to clean in here when I can barely see my duster. What if I miss a spot?" Another tug. "I find it hard to believe you can even see what you're spinning, Master."

He paced around the bottom of the ladder, his fingers rubbing nervously against his thumb as she leaned over to give a hard pull to the fabric. "Belle …"

"These things are filthy," she mumbled. "They could use a good wash. I found some lovely golden cord in one of the storage rooms we can use to tie them back once they've been cleaned and rehung."

"Belle …" His lips quirked. She was rambling now, no doubt afraid he'd be displeased with her task. He didn't give a damn about the bloody drapes. She swayed, the ladder lifting up on one side before it righted. He was going to have heart failure before she was done. "Why don't you come down from there before you fall?"

"It will make the hall so much more inviting, don't you think?" Another strong pull.

"Belle!"

She ignored him. "What did you do, nail them down?" she queried, her brows shooting up as she met his gaze.

"Yes," he mumbled, frowning up at her as if securing them with nails had been the most natural thing in the world.

Belle shook her head, determined to take the drapes down. "Stubborn man. A little light isn't going to hurt –"

She didn't get to finish her thought, the words getting lost on her tongue as she overbalanced. The feeling of her foot slipping on the wooden rung seized her heart and turned her blood to ice. The scream froze in her throat as she began to fall, and all she could do was brace for impact with the hardwood floor, her eyes squinched shut … one which never came. Instead, two strong but wiry arms wrapped around her, plucking her out of the air before she could collide with the floor in a broken bloody heap.

Rumpelstiltskin's lips parted in a silent gasp as he looked down at her in awestruck amazement. Her hand was pressed to his chest, and he was sure she could feel the frantic beating of his heart. The fingers of the other curled over his nape and he was forced to suppress a shiver lest she know of the effect she had upon him. He hadn't thought, but acted instinctively. His Belle must be protected. Oh, gods! _His_ … he shouldn't be thinking of her in such a way. She was his caretaker. It was all she would ever be. For who could love a beast?

His befuddled amber eyes darted down to her lips as he licked his own. What would she do if he were to kiss her? Belle seemed as dazed as he was. Would she deliver a well-deserved slap or … no, he wouldn't let himself hope. That fleeting emotion had never led him to anything aside from disappointment and pain. He blinked up at the light streaming in through the window from the drapes she'd yanked down in her fall. A soft halo of pale winter sunlight surrounded her, and he couldn't help but think of the illustrations of angels he'd seen once in a cleric's chapel before he'd taken on the curse.

Her touch against his cheek, her delicate hand warm and unafraid of his unnatural skin tone, brought him out of his reverie. "Thank you," she breathed, her breath fanning hotly over his face. When had she gotten so close? "You're getting rather good at being my hero, Rumpelstiltskin."

The mage's lips moved, but no sound would issue forth. The arm beneath her legs trembled, and he slowly lowered her to the floor, one hand at her waist until he was certain she was steady on her feet. He waved off her praise with a dismissive hand. "It's no matter."

"It is to me," she murmured softly. She smoothed her hand over her skirts and gestured to the drapes. She didn't want to push, her master clearly far out of his comfort zone. "I'll put the curtains back up after I launder them."

Rumpelstiltskin backed further away from her, worried if she continued to look at him like that, his restraint would shatter and he'd gather her back into his arms. "Leave them. I'll get used to it." With a wave of his hand, the remaining drapes fell from their hangings. "Just stay off the ladder, dearie. I might not be there next time."

The Dark One chortled in the back of Rumpelstiltskin's mind as he fled the hall.


	16. A Difficult Man to Love

**XVI**

 **Difficult Man to Love**

Belle set down the basket of cleaning supplies at her feet and huffed away a lock of hair which had come loose from its pins. She stared petulantly down the long corridor of rooms – bedrooms mostly – which would never be used. Unless the Dark One got a burr in his boot and decided to turn the Dark Castle into a hostelry. She shook her head at her errant thoughts. As if that was ever likely to happen. She picked up the basket and moved to the next room. She might have just enough time for one more before she was due to tidy the hall and serve dinner.

Her mood soured as she thought of her irascible master. Once again, he'd been avoiding her, lingering longer over his deals, making excuses to cut their tea time together short, and refusing to join her in their library in the evenings. For the life of her, she couldn't imagine what she might've done. Had she been too forward with him, she wondered for the thousandth time. It was becoming evident, the more time she spent with him how much she was beginning to care for him. And not just as her employer or her friend. No, now her feelings went much deeper. Frankly, they frightened her a bit, because she was sure he didn't feel the same way about her.

It was rather depressing.

Belle pushed the door open and slumped across the plush Agrabahan rug to set her basket down on the floor by the hope chest. It was probably empty like so many of the others, or else filled with useless trinkets her packrat master had collected over the centuries. She ignored it for the moment, taking a cloth and cleaning the furniture. She shook out the bedding on the four-poster and worked up a sweat sweeping the carpet. Sitting down on the chest when she'd finished, she drummed her fingers against the polished mahogany.

She shrugged, deciding to take a peek inside as she knelt on the floor beside the chest and lifted the lid. Reaching in, her fingers explored the rough texture of a small homespun tunic, and her brow knitted in a puzzled frown. Why would her master keep peasant garments hidden away in an obscure chamber in his castle? There was so little she knew about Rumpelstiltskin before he'd become the Dark One. She knew he hadn't been born cursed. She couldn't see their benevolent gods doing that to an innocent babe. And she refused to believe the stories of the Dark One making off with children for his cook pot. That wasn't what he was about, and people were foolish to believe such tales about him. The clothes were well cared for, but the sizes were much too small to fit her master. A son, perhaps?

Belle dug deeper, finding shoes, a cloak and various toys including a rough leather ball and a handcrafted sailboat. The mystery which was her dark master only deepened, new questions forming in her mind. Dare she ask about her findings? He was so quick to temper, and she had no desire to upset him, but it might open up a way back in. She didn't like the distance forming between them.

*.*.*

"Meddling again, dearie?" The Dark One asked from the open doorway. Just because he'd been avoiding his little caretaker, didn't mean he hadn't been keeping tabs on her. It wasn't by choice, however. She was getting just a little too close, making him feel things he hadn't felt in centuries. She was burrowing her way past his walls and he didn't need the distraction. Belle was his maid. Her duties were to clean the castle and relieve his boredom on occasion.

The girl didn't flinch or show distress in any way. She folded Baelfire's clothes and tucked them away in the hope chest just as they'd been before closing the lid. "I was cleaning, Master; nothing more. I thought you might have a clean bedspread tucked away in there," she said, casting a smile his way as she rose to her feet. "Was there something you needed?"

He could smell the furniture polish as he inhaled, and knew she wasn't lying. But then, his maid wasn't in the habit of babbling untruths. "No, I was on my way up to my workroom and noticed the door ajar. I thought it would be wise to see what you were meddling this time."

She chuckled. "You mean you wanted to see what mischief I was getting myself into this time."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, averting his gaze as he moved across the room to stand at the window. Seeing Belle rifling through his son's things was making him wonder what their life would have been like if she had been there for them then. With her soft nature and willingness to give of herself, she would have been a wonderful mother for Baelfire. But they were fanciful notions he couldn't allow himself to dwell upon.

"Master?"

"Hmm?"

Belle laid a gentle hand on his upper arm, her fingers sliding over the silk as she looked up curiously at him. She nodded at the chest. "Those clothes … were they yours when you were a child? Or did you once have a son?"

The mage couldn't answer, his throat constricted with emotion. He blinked rapidly to ward off the tears stinging the backs of his eyes, and ducked his head so she couldn't see.

"Rumpelstiltskin … please don't shut me out. I promised you forever, and I don't regret that decision in the slightest, but if I'm never to know another person for my entire life … can't I at least know you?" she queried, her voice whisper soft. When he didn't answer, her teeth clamped nervously over her lower lip and she sighed sadly, seeing he wasn't going to let her in.

Belle turned to go back to her duties and leave him to his thoughts, surprised when she'd barely taken a step away and his arms curled around her waist, dragging her back against him.

Rumpelstiltskin froze, realizing what he'd done. He'd crossed that line and now he'd have to pay the price. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for her rejection, his lips parting on a silent gasp as she crossed her arms over his, her fingers curling gently over his wrists to hold him to her. He shivered, his heart beating a frantic tempo he was sure she could feel against her back. "There was a son," he managed to choke out. "I lost him."

Belle smiled as she turned her head, her brow pressing against the smooth curve of his jaw. "So, you _were_ an ordinary man once with a family of your own," she stated, happy to have her suspicions confirmed. "Will you tell me about them?"

His nose pressed against her hair, the scent of rose and lavender and a hint of vanilla wrapping around him to tease his already heightened senses. He reveled in her comfort. If he could only find it in his heart to trust, he knew it would be as easy as breathing to bare himself to her. _Monster … Beast … Deceiver … Dark One … She will never care for you …_ Why was it so easy to listen to the voice of the Dark One in the darkest recesses of his mind and heed the warning? "There's nothing to tell really … just that I'm a difficult man to love, Belle."

Her gaze met his, her heart quickening as warmth spread throughout her body. Those sloe-lidded eyes couldn't disguise the wealth of emotions he tried so hard to hide from her. "I don't believe that."

His clawed fingers traced over the delicate line of her lovely face from temple to jaw, tilting her head back as he closed the distance between them, his face mere inches from hers. "Then you're a fool."

Belle's fingers tightened over his wrist, needing something to cling to in order to ground herself. "And you're afraid … to let someone in. You don't need to push me away, Rumpel."

Rumpelstiltskin huffed a bitter laugh, though his voice was soft, gentle when he spoke. "You think to save me, dearie … to be the hero and slay the beast?" he asked, setting her away from him and heading for the door. He paused to glance back over his shoulder. "There is no saving me, Belle. This is just who I am. It would just be best if you accepted that now."


	17. Market Day (Part I)

**XVII**

 **Market Day (Part One)**

He figured he'd find her in the kitchens. His little dearie had been spending time there quite frequently since she'd decided to teach herself to cook. Some of her efforts had been quite good … others a disaster, but she let nothing deter her. Belle was one of the strongest willed women he'd ever met.

Rumpelstiltskin leaned against the door jamb and crossed his arms over his chest. His features were in shadow as he watched her sitting on the stool at her workstation reading from a piece of parchment. Another letter from her father, no doubt. He could tell from the slight smile upon her lips and the softness in her warm azure eyes. Good news from home, he surmised. Too bad his empty belly had to suffer for it. It was an indication of his burgeoning feelings for her that he wasn't shouting the rafters down over the lateness of his breakfast.

Belle didn't so much as flinch as he stalked into the kitchen proper and grabbed a bowl down from the cupboard. Nor did she acknowledge his presence as he ladled a helping of porridge, the scent of cinnamon and nutmeg wafting up to tease his nose. She did, however, lower the letter to the countertop once he'd settled himself on the stool next to her. Was she still peeved with him? She'd been rather melancholy since their encounter in the room he'd set aside for Baelfire. He did know he couldn't keep her at arm's length. She might be stuck there with him because of their deal, but he found he didn't want her to be unhappy.

"Another letter from home, dearie?" he queried, dipping his spoon into his porridge.

"Oh, Master! I'm so sorry I didn't serve your breakfast on time. I suppose I got lost in my correspondence," she apologized, a hint of rose at her cheeks. "Do you think you might forgive me just this once?"

His eyes narrowed, a hint of mischief gleaming in their warm amber depths. "Do I suspect a willingness to make a deal?"

Belle rolled her eyes at his playfulness, hopping off her stool to fetch a bowl for her own breakfast. "It's never wise to make a deal with you, Master."

"Come now, dearie. What would you be willing to give in exchange for my forgiveness, hmm?"

She peeked up at him from beneath her lashes as she let the spoon slide between her lips. It wasn't often her master was in such a good mood, his shoulders relaxed and the air of nervous energy absent from his wiry frame. Would it really be so bad to indulge him? Her head tilted thoughtfully to the side, a smile blooming on her lips. "What could you possibly want? I already belong to you, Rumpelstiltskin. The few possessions I own were generous gifts from you. What else could I have to offer you?"

He arched a wicked brow as she realized what she'd said, and a blush crept up her neck to settle in the apples of her cheeks. "More than you realize, Belle. For starters, you could share news of your former home."

Belle shot him a puzzled frown. "You wish to trade your forgiveness for news of Avonlea?"

Rumpelstiltskin pushed his empty bowl aside. "No, but I am curious. We can always deal later."

She huffed a short laugh and brought their bowls to the sink to wash them. "Papa's retired his prized stallion. He wants to use him for stud now. And don't give me that look, Master. I was raised to ask questions, to broaden my mind, and though it is inappropriate to discuss such things …" Her blush deepened over such a delicate subject. "Well, Papa always had a difficult time denying me anything. He wants to know if I would mind having my mare covered by Sovereign's Pride."

"I'll never judge you for seeking knowledge, dearie." _If only there were more like her_ , he thought ruefully. He tapped a claw against the parchment. "What else did he have to impart?"

Belle poured a measure of juice into a glass for him before settling once more on her stool next to him. "The harvest was bountiful this year. Avonlea is thriving." She grinned. "You did more than just banish the ogres from our lands, didn't you?"

He cast her a side-eyed glance as he sipped his beverage. "Don't know what you mean."

"Of course, not," she muttered dryly. She could see right through him. "Our biggest market day of the year is today. Produce, hand crafts, sundries … it's all very exciting. People from all over the kingdom come to shop before Yuletide and support the local vendors. It's such a boon for our economy." Her smile was wistful as she propped her chin upon her hand. "It's quite festive, the square decorated with holly and ribbon, everyone a little nicer, a little more generous. It sets the tone for the holiday. Papa and I used to go every year and pass out sweets to the children, a coin or two to those less fortunate."

Rumpelstiltskin sighed, remembering his own struggles to make a coin at the market when Baelfire had been a small child. His son had always enjoyed market day, playing in the stall with one of his meager toys while his father fought for each sale. Thankfully, Baelfire hadn't been shunned by the villagers because he was unfortunate enough to be the son of the town coward. Belle seemed to enjoy it just as much, and it sent a pang of longing through him. "I think I know what I want."

Belle rested her hand on his arm and looked first left then right before dropping her voice to a whisper. "Should I fear for my life, Master?" she teased, a giggle bubbling past her lips.

His face warmed at her touch, but he masked it behind a droll stare. "Always. You never know when the beast might turn on you," he warned with a low growl.

Her giggle morphed into a full-blown laugh which made her eyes glisten with tears of mirth. "I'm terrified as you can see." Her fingers caressed his arm through the silk of his sleeve when he didn't pull away. "So, my fearsome dark master … what shall you name as your price?"

"Spend the day with me. No chores, no deals. Just a day away from the castle," he said, ducking his head as her lips parted in a surprised gasp. What had he been thinking, he mused fretfully as he waited for her mocking laugh. What would ever make him think she'd give freely of her time … to _him?_

"Deal!" she breathed excitedly. "I'd love to spend the day with you away from the castle. What shall we do?"

The Dark One gaped at her for a moment before pulling himself together. "Well, I'm not bringing you to see the unicorns, dearie," he snarked. "Just … dress warm."

Belle stared after him in amazement, having just glimpsed something more precious than gold … her sweet master completely devoid of his mask.

 **A/N:** I thought this one would be fun. Christmas shopping! I hope you enjoyed the first part. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews!


	18. Market Day (Part II)

**XVIII**

 **Market Day (Part Two)**

Belle nodded approvingly at her reflection as she tied a thin strip of leather around the end of her braid and smoothed her hand over the rose-pink muslin of her skirt. It was one of her favorites, a simple day dress which would do nicely for her day away from the castle. She hurried from her room, not wanting to keep her master waiting. Not when he was being so generous with his time. She wondered briefly if he were finally beginning to thaw that block of ice around his heart. She'd definitely taken note of the changes within him.

She skidded to a halt as she entered the Great Hall, her eyes narrowing suspiciously on the man standing next to Rumpelstiltskin's spinning wheel. "Excuse me," she said, clearing her throat. "Does my master know you're in here?"

The stranger didn't appear to be dangerous, but she was a firm believer that looks could be deceiving. His hair was straight, just brushing his shoulders, a lovely tawny color with a hint of gray at his temples. A smile quirked his lips – a quite familiar smirk at that – and amusement danced in his dark sable eyes. "Yes, dearie, I'm well aware," he chuckled.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" she queried, curiosity urging her to close the distance between them. She crossed the room, coming to stand before him, her hand rising to cup his cheek. He watched her warily through his guarded gaze as she searched his features. "What have you done to yourself?" she whispered, awestruck.

"It's just a glamour, little maid. Can't very well run about with you while looking like the Dark One. I'm afraid it would put a damper on the fun," he snarked, his old self shining through his disguise.

"I'm not ashamed to be seen with you, Master. I happen to like the way you look," she admitted, a rosy blush riding high in her cheeks.

He shot her a puzzled glance, his lips almost forming a smile … _almost._ "I will never understand your affinity for monsters, dearie." He offered his arm, leading her to the foyer, and draping her cloak about her shoulders before leading her out into the snow-covered courtyard where he allowed his magic to sweep them away.

His arm about her waist kept her steady as the smoke cleared and she swayed dizzily on her feet. But then she forgot her discomfort as the sights and sounds of Avonlea's busiest market day surrounded her. Her heart fluttered as she looked up into his warm gaze. "You did this for me? Why?"

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged. "Because … nevermind why," he snapped churlishly.

Belle twined her fingers with his and reached up to press a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Master."

"They won't know you," he said, trying to dispel the moment. He didn't want her to know how much her happiness was beginning to mean to him. "You will be just another face in the crowd to them, Belle."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. We're here together and we're going to have a lovely time. It's rather exciting actually, to have anonymity to explore the market."

Rumpelstiltskin delighted in the way her entire face lit up with pleasure as she tugged on his hand and set off for the first of the vendors. He'd brought a fat purse along with him to make sure she could make whatever purchases she liked. Though he did protest a little at some of the Yuletide decorations she presumed to want to put up in _his_ hall. How would that look for some desperate soul to search him out for a deal only to see him making Yuletide merry with his maid? Yet, in the end he couldn't deny her.

It was quite a surprise to find himself enjoying the sights, sounds and smells of Avonlea's market. He'd always looked to market day as another chore. But then, perhaps it was the lovely young woman at his side who made it so enjoyable. His mouth nearly watered as they passed a stall selling tarts and pastries, but she continued to pull him along. "Not until after lunch, Master. Your sweet tooth will ruin your appetite," she'd retorted, continuing on to the next booth.

"Hello, Mrs. Lanford," she greeted the middle-aged woman minding the stall with her husband. "Might we have two of those kabobs? They smell delicious."

"They are," the woman gushed. "Would you like the lamb or the beef?"

Rumpelstiltskin paid the woman a little extra, seeing as Belle was acquainted with her. Belle spoke with her as if they were old friends for a long moment before he was able to drag her away. She led them to a spot by the fountain where there were tables set up for the patrons to eat or take a break from their shopping.

He hadn't realized he was hungry until he bit into the flavorful lamb. "This is really good," he mumbled around a mouthful.

"Avonlea was worth saving, Master," she murmured softly. "Our people, our lands, they're thriving because of you. I'll never be able to thank you enough."

Rumpelstiltskin averted his gaze, not quite so hungry anymore as he felt a lightness in his chest he'd never experienced before. "I don't think anyone has ever thanked me for a deal before, dearie." _Or anything else, for that matter._

She reached out and covered his hand with hers. "Perhaps they're not making the right kind of deals then."

"I believe the price of my magic might be responsible for their loathing. No matter." He stared at her for a long moment, trying to read her. "Do you ever regret the price you paid?"

Her smile was radiant. "Not even a little. You saved me, too, Rumpelstiltskin, not just my kingdom."

He tried to dismiss her gratitude with a lazy wave of his hand. "It was just a deal, dearie."

"Keep telling yourself that, Master," she mumbled under her breath as she turned her attention back to her food.

*.*.*

Belle groaned as they returned home and entered the Great Hall. All of her purchases were scattered across the long dining room table. "Did I really buy all that?" she asked, her lips pursing with disdain.

Her master giggled as he resumed his former appearance, the glamour fading away. "You did indeed, and I expect you to put it all away first thing in the morning … no excuses."

He was giving her a reprieve. Another kindness to take her exhaustion into consideration. "I had the most wonderful day," she beamed, linking her fingers through his. "Can I ask you something, Master?"

Rumpelstiltskin could only nod, finding himself drowning in the deep pools of her eyes.

"Why? Why would you choose to spend the day at the market with me?"

That seemed to snap him out of the spell she'd woven with her gentle touch and softly spoken words. _Hellfire!_ "Er … " _Damnit, now he was stuttering like an idiot!_ "You've been here for months, dearie. I thought perhaps if I … or maybe … Aren't you tired? We've been traipsing through the bloody market all day. Go to bed!"

He poofed out of the hall, no doubt up to his workroom to hide.

Belle giggled and began making her way to the double doors of the hall, a small secret smile playing on her lips. "Goodnight, Master," she whispered, knowing he could hear her.

Rumpelstiltskin sank down onto the stool at his worktable and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, my Belle."


	19. Remembrance

**XIX**

 **Remembrance**

Belle set the small basket of flowers on the long dining table in the Great Hall and rubbed her hands briskly over her arms. It had been much warmer in the greenhouse where she'd spent the better part of the last hour choosing blooms to brighten up the library. Yet, it wasn't a cold permeating the Dark Castle which she associated with the frigid temperatures on the mountain in the dead of winter. No, this one, she knew, had to do with her master's melancholy. The past several days it had grown steadily worse, and nothing she seemed to do could bring him out of it.

Rumpelstiltskin's appetite had dwindled, even his favorite meals she painstakingly prepared couldn't tempt him. He would spin for hours, declining her offers to read to him. He'd moved a spare spinning wheel and a worktable into the library to be close to her – not that he'd ever admit it – yet a chasm had opened between them and she had no clue as to how to bridge the distance and reach him once more. She missed him.

She looped her arm through the handle of the basket, smoothed her skirt and left the hall, trekking up the stairs to her library. The flowers would add a needed splash of color to her sanctuary, and the thought helped lift her mood. Pushing the door open at the bottom of the stairs leading up, her mind drifted back to her master. If only there was something she could do to help him, she mused. The breath caught in her throat as she entered the room, surprised to find Rumpelstiltskin already there.

She could smell the sulfur from the long taper he used to light the lone beeswax candle on the table, but it was his words which made her heart pulse with sympathy.

"Too many years to count, Bae … but I've counted every one."

His son. Her teeth clamped lightly over her lower lip to quell the tears which pricked at her eyes. Her poor master. He turned sharply, his eyes not quite meeting hers, and she regretted intruding on his private moment. "I'm so sorry, Master. I-I didn't know you were in here," she said softly, the basket on her arm sliding down to her hands.

Rumpelstiltskin ducked his head, his voice rough. "Go away."

"I'll uh … just put these flowers down," she nodded in want of something better to say.

He rounded the table and made a dismissive gesture with his hand, impatient to have her gone. "Go. Away."

Belle set the basket on the table, wishing there was something she could do to comfort him. When she made no move to leave, he wet his fingertips and doused the candle, hiding it away on the shelf beneath the table. It was then she noticed the shawl she'd found in his son's room, the one which had been hidden away in the hope chest. Her fingers curled into the soft fabric. "I'm so sorry," she apologized again. "It was a remembrance, wasn't it? How old would he be?"

She caught a glimpse of his soul-deep pain as he finally raised his gaze to hers. "He's not dead. Just lost," he snapped.

Her brow furrowed. "Lost?"

Rumpelstiltskin's fingers settled over the shawl, stroking reverently. "Today is his birthday. I should be with him … celebrating. We had a chance to be happy together, but I was afraid."

Belle knew what it must have cost him to share that little bit of himself with her. He guarded his secrets close to his chest, never letting anyone close enough to see his anguish and take advantage of his vulnerability. Because even the Dark One could be vulnerable at times. He was so filled with self-loathing it made her heart ache. She closed her hand over his, allowing her warmth to seep into his fingers. "Maybe it's not too late."

"I hope not. Now … my ending shall not be a happy one." He pulled his hand from beneath hers and moved to his spinning wheel, his long elegant fingers turning the wheel idly as his head dipped, his chin coming to rest against his chest.

She followed, pressing a hand between his shoulder blades as she laid her head against his back, offering what comfort she could. He tensed, but didn't ask her to stop. "Don't say that. Everyone deserves a happy ending, Master."

The mage huffed a bitter laugh. "Centuries of misdeeds are bound to catch up with me sooner or later, dearie." He sighed. "Go. I need to be alone, Belle."

She stepped into his line of sight, a sad smile playing at her rosebud mouth. "You know I'm here for you, Rumpelstiltskin." She gave his hand a little squeeze. "I'll see you at dinner."

Belle left him alone as he'd requested, an idea forming in her clever mind as to how to make him feel a little better.

*.*.*

Later that evening, Rumpelstiltskin forced himself to trudge down the stairs to the Great Hall for the meal Belle would be serving. He wasn't hungry, but he was coming to hate the days he glimpsed disappointment or sadness in the girl's eyes. Especially if he were the cause. His mercurial moods couldn't be good for her. He arched a brow as he entered to find the hall empty, no sign of his little maid or his dinner. His gaze flickered to the mantel, taking note of the time as the ornate gold clock struck the dinner hour.

He didn't bother calling for her. It wasn't worth a little teasing or a scolding. He just didn't have it in him that evening. His depression had reached an all-time low, apparently. What could be keeping her? He made his way down the corridor to the kitchens, but wasn't prepared for what he found. She was wearing her prettiest dress, the forest green velvet he'd slipped into her wardrobe weeks ago. The small kitchen table was adorned with a pristine white tablecloth, flowers and candles, two bowls of hearty lamb stew – his absolute favorite comfort food – at each place setting. But it was the small chocolate cake off to the side with the words 'Happy Birthday, Baelfire' which had him gasping to catch his breath.

"Master?" she murmured softly, taking his hand in hers.

"What is all this?"

Belle ducked her head sheepishly. "A celebration … for your son."

He gulped loudly around the lump forming in his throat. "You did this –"

"For you," she finished for him. "To apologize for my interruption earlier. A-And to let you know I care, Rumpelstiltskin. Very much."

 **A/N:** I always loved this scene from 03x11 (probably the _only_ thing I liked about this episode TBH). He gave her a brief glimpse of his pain, letting her in just a bit. So, of course, I couldn't resist adding to this scene. I hope you enjoyed it :D and thanks so much for reading!


	20. A Love So True

**A/N:** I had several readers comment how they'd like Belle to catch Rumpel reading the book about the wizard and Princess Eloise. So, here you are, my darlings. I hope you enjoy.

 **XX**

 **A Love So True**

Rumpelstiltskin pushed himself away from the wheel he'd installed in Belle's library, and gave a wary glance about the room, wondering where his little maid could be. He was quite parched, wishing it were tea time, but a look at the clock on the mantel revealed it was still several hours off. He stretched, the bones in his neck giving an audible crack. Apparently, he'd been spinning longer than he'd thought, his body stiff from sitting in one position for far too long. His fingers idly brushed the wooden surface of his worktable before drumming in irritation. He was bored.

Perhaps he should seek out his caretaker and tempt her into an afternoon of frivolous pursuits. Surely, there was something they could find to pass the time. Anything was better than listening to the voices in his head. Having made up his mind, he turned towards the stairs, his eyes briefly landing on a book on the side table near the settee. One dark brow rose, and he found his curiosity piqued, his feet carrying him across the room almost against his will.

His fingers steepled before his chest, tapping together in indecision as he stared down at the tome. It had quickly become her favorite, having read it several times over the last few weeks. Lowering himself down to the cushioned seat of the settee and perching there on the edge, he reached out and flipped the book over, the title embossed in gold on the cover. _A Love So True._ He snorted. True love. Did he even believe in such a thing? It was as attainable as catching smoke in one's hands, and the one magic he'd not yet been able to bottle or brew. Yet, his little maid seemed fascinated with it.

But why? From their discussion, earlier in the month, he could see the parallels between their own strange relationship and the characters of the book, but surely, she couldn't believe their tale could end in some romantic drivel … could she? How absurd. His maid was a smart girl. She must know, deep in her heart, she could never truly give herself to a monster.

Rumpelstiltskin tapped his fingers against the cover, pulling the book onto his lap as he debated whether or not to see for himself what all the fuss was about. Should he start at the beginning? Belle had related most of the story. Perhaps he should look towards the end … to pick up where she'd left off when that meddlesome knight had interrupted with his unwelcome visit.

 _William flinched as Eloise trailed her soft fingers over the scars covering the left side of his face. His hand encircled her delicate wrist, gently pushing her away despite his yearning for her touch. How could she bear it? His disfigurement was painful to look upon, yet her warm gaze was open and bore not a trace of disgust._

 _"Why do you do that, husband?" she queried, searching his troubled sable eyes._

 _"Do what, princess?"_

 _"Hide from me," she replied softly, turning her hand in his grasp until she could twine her fingers with his._

 _He sighed, turning away to stare down into the crackling flames of the fire. "I don't know what you mean."_

 _William shivered as her hand ghosted over the nape of his neck. Was there anything more precious in the wide world than her willing touch upon his flesh? "You hide behind your scars, your magic, and a gruff demeanor. It's a ploy to push me away. Why won't you let me love you, Liam?"_

"What are you reading, Master?"

Rumpelstiltskin nearly shed his skin as Belle's warm breath ghosted over his ear. He made an undignified sound in the back of his throat, the book in his hand flying into the air before he could get a grip on it and shove it behind him to hide it from her view. "Don't do that!"

Belle giggled, finally having paid him back for all the times he'd sneaked up on her. "That must be some tale to have you so absorbed you didn't hear me come in," she quipped, rounding the settee to sit next to him.

He could feel the heat rising in his face as he waved her off. "It's nothing. Quite boring actually."

One dubious brow arched in his direction. "Of course, Master. But I'm sure you won't mind sharing it with me."

His lips parted to argue with her, but no sound would pass his tongue. He was mesmerized, lost in the deep pools of her eyes, so alight with mischief. She used his befuddlement to snake her hand behind his back and reach for the book. That seemed to snap him out of his fugue, his fingers encircling her wrist and pushing it away. He didn't want her to catch him reading romantic nonsense he used every opportunity to scorn.

"Dearie, were you not taught about the impropriety of invading one's personal space?!" he scolded in exasperation.

While he focused on restraining one questing hand, Belle slipped the other behind his back, reaching again for the mysterious tome he didn't want her to see. Her fingers inadvertently brushed his ribs and she froze as he let out what sounded like a true laugh instead of one of his impish giggles. She froze, her eyes widening in astonishment. "Master, you're ticklish!"

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are!" she retorted.

She freed her left hand and goosed his ribs, the book forgotten. It lightened her heart, his laughter warming her from the inside out. What a joy to see her cantankerous master laughing so freely. When he could barely breathe, and was fighting to catch his breath, she came back to herself, realizing her precarious position. Somehow during their horseplay, she'd wound up sitting across his lap, his arms around her, one clawed hand resting low on her hip. Her own breath caught in her chest as warmth pooled low in her belly, butterflies taking wing beneath her heart as it pounded furiously. She lost herself in the magic of his eyes, her hand trailing over his shoulder to toy with the ends of his hair.

Rumpelstiltskin drew in a sharp breath as her gaze darted down to his mouth, her little pink tongue snaking out to wet her lips. She wanted so much for him to kiss her. Instead he whispered, "Shouldn't you be dusting or some such?"

Belle shifted a bit as his warm breath fanned against her lips, not missing the soft groan rumbling low in his throat. "All done for the day. I'm all yours … er … I meant I'm free to spend the rest of the afternoon with you, Rumpelstiltskin," she stammered, a blush riding high on her cheeks.

"What do you want, little dearie?" he rasped, his heart lodged somewhere in his throat.

She could practically feel the battle waging within him between panic and desire. _Slowly, Belle._ "Um …" she cleared her throat and tried to rein in her desire to kiss him. "It's stopped snowing. I thought we might take a stroll through the garden and collect some holly to add to our decorations in the Great Hall," she suggested. His brow dropped to hers, his nose nuzzling against hers. That innocent touch had any thoughts of an afternoon stroll quickly flying out of her ear. Perhaps the devil made her do it, but she found she couldn't resist. "Or we could stay here until you find the courage to kiss me."

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes narrowed suspiciously as his head shot up to stare at her. "Enough of your teasing, wench. Go fetch your cloak and we'll go collect your holly."

Belle sighed, though the cheeky smile never left her lips. She climbed off his lap and made her way to the stairs, pausing to glance back over her shoulder before she began her descent. "Who said I was teasing, Master?"

The Dark One let his head fall back against the settee and groaned. Oh, he was in trouble.


	21. The White Princess and Her Charming Prin

**XXI**

 **The White Princess and Her Charming Prince**

Belle peered out from between the stacks, trying to remain hidden. She was mesmerized, her eyes wide as she witnessed a side of her master she hadn't been privy to in a long time. Not since that day at Avonlea Castle when she'd said goodbye to her father and let Rumpelstiltskin lead her into an uncertain future. This wasn't the gentle man she'd come to befriend in her time at the Dark Castle. No, this was the Dark One who spoke with a forked tongue to get what he wanted. His taunting voice, the maniacal gleam in his eyes, the posturing … it all combined to send an icy chill dancing along her spine.

She shrank back a little further into the shadows, not wanting to be seen as the dwarf made his way to the staircase leading from the library. Her eyes flickered to the bandit princess, road-worn and bedraggled. Had life eluding her stepmother brought her to this? Belle knew Snow White, Leopold and Maurice having had dealings with one another. She'd formed a tentative friendship with the young woman over several visits, and she could definitely say this was _not_ her friend. Snow was sweet, kind, gentle … this girl was cold with a calculating air around her, and Belle had to wonder what had made her this way.

Her hands flew to her mouth in horror, forcing herself to remain silent as she watched Rumpelstiltskin provide Snow with an enchanted bow and quiver of arrows to aid her in her quest to kill the queen. She didn't want to believe he was capable of such evil, but how could she ignore what was right in front of her? She startled as he spoke, her heart racing.

"Come out, dearie; I know you're there," he tittered, moving over to inspect the small potions cabinet he'd brought up to the library since he'd been spending so much time with her there.

Belle bit her lip in indecision, but squared her shoulders and stepped out from her hiding spot. He'd search her out if she refused him, and she wouldn't show fear. Not to this man she'd come to care for so very much. The Dark One was only a small part of him, and she wouldn't allow that side to deter her. "You knew I was there all along, didn't you? Is that why you did it? Were you trying to scare me?" she asked, moving to stand behind him as he continued to piddle with his potions.

"I always know where you are, little maid," he whispered so softly she wouldn't have heard him had she not been standing so close. "You've seen me deal before. My actions shouldn't come as such a surprise to you. And I think I know you well enough now to know I don't frighten you … though I should." He glanced at her over his shoulder to gauge her expression.

She cast her eyes downward. "I've never seen you like that before, Master."

Rumpelstiltskin spun around, his fingers coming to rest beneath her chin. "Like what?" he sing-songed, toying with her. "Like I truly am?"

"Do you really want to have this argument again?" she challenged, her fingers twining with his as she pulled his hand from beneath her chin. She decided a change of subject would be wise. "Why do you want her to kill the queen?"

His eyes narrowed. "Who says I do? She won't succeed, dearie. Snow White is merely a pawn on my chessboard." His teeth gnashed together as he realized what he'd revealed to her. He pulled away from her and sought the comfort of his wheel.

Yet, his Belle was a persistent little thing. "You have bigger plans for them," she remarked distractedly. He could practically hear the gears spinning in her mind.

"Perhaps."

"That's not the same girl I knew long ago, Master. Do you know what happened to her?"

Rumpelstiltskin tried to block out the sweet tone of her voice, but it proved difficult when a part of his soul yearned for every bit of her. "She called on me for a potion, dearie. She was heartsore and wished to forget her true love. I tried to warn her." He had to look away from the tears which welled in her lovely eyes. It tore at him to see her so sad. "Pain is strength. To forget her love stole away a part of who she was and turned her cold, callous. Only her shepherd will be able to bring her back to herself."

Belle sniffled. "That's so tragic."

"Indeed, but not our problem." He sat down at his wheel, and cast her a fleeting look. "Tea, Belle. I'm finding myself rather parched."

*.*.*

Their tea time had been cut short by yet another visitor, this one not quite as amiable as the bandit princess. Belle hid in the shadows, out of sight of their guest, though she did not delude herself into thinking her master didn't know she was there. She listened to his song and dance with the princeling, unable to keep the amused smile from her lips. So, this was Snow White's true love. He seemed nice enough, she mused, though not half as interesting as her wily master. And Rumpelstiltskin fit a pair of leathers in a much more intriguing manner. The heat rose in her cheeks at that errant thought. She should be paying more attention to what the princeling was dealing for rather than ogling her master's backside.

Rumpelstiltskin made his way to the stairs as the front door closed behind him. He shot her a wry smirk from the bottom of the marble steps, his hands planted on his slim hips. "Dearie …"

Belle shrugged, pressing her lips together firmly to hide the laughter dancing in her eyes. She waited for him, tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow when he reached her. "I wasn't spying, Master, so don't even start in on me," she warned.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," he scoffed dryly.

"Might I ask why you really wanted the prince's cloak? And don't give me that drivel you spouted off to him, because I'm not buying it."

The mage wrinkled his nose. "You think you're so clever."

She batted her long lashes at him. "Only because I am," she replied coyly, taking the stairs up to the library ahead of him.

Rumpelstiltskin followed, hiding his amusement with her. He allowed her to get away with far more than any other would ever dare … and he enjoyed every second of their banter. He tossed the cloak on his worktable and collected his magnifying glass and a pair of tweezers, anxious to be done with his task. This was the closest he'd ever come to finding the key to bottling True Love, and he could barely contain his excitement. It was one of the last ingredients he needed for his plans to succeed.

Belle held his chipped cup in her hands as she leaned in next to him, the aromatic brew wafting up from the fine china. "What are you looking for?" she whispered, her warm breath ghosting over the shell of his ear.

The tweezers trembled between his fingers. "Who says I'm looking for anything?"

She arched a brow before glancing at the items in his hands. "It's pretty obvious," she giggled.

"Hmph." He turned back to his task, but her warmth and the sweet floral scent which clung to her was too much of a distraction. He huffed in exasperation. "I'll tell you what … if you run down to the kitchens to fetch us some tea cakes, I'll allow you to watch me brew the potion."

"You never let me watch," she breathed, delighted at the prospect.

"Well," he teased in a cajoling tone, "if you'd rather not …"

He threw his head back and sighed heavily as he watched her sprint for the stairs. It took so little to make her happy lately. She was back in record time, panting heavily from her apparent run, but in the time she'd been gone, he'd found the object he needed.

"A hair? _That's_ what you were looking for?" she asked as she settled on the stool at his work table. Belle propped her chin in her hand, a frown knitting her brow. "Why would you need his hair?"

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. "True love is the most powerful magic of all, and the only magic I've not been able to bottle, little dearie." He removed a vial set on the shelf and showed her the single hair inside. "This one belongs to the White princess." He held up the one secured between the tweezers. "And this one belongs to her true love."

Belle leaned in closer to watch as he dropped the princeling's hair into the vial with Snow's, a tiny gasp leaving her as the strands seemed to seek each other out and glow with a magic and life all their own. Of course, her curious nature wouldn't allow her to remain silent. "And this will only happen with true love?"

"As far as I've concluded, yes."

She drummed her fingers thoughtfully against the tabletop, an idea forming in her mind. "Will you have to add anything else to the vial in order to make the potion or will it just transform on its own?"

His gaze focused gleefully on the vial in his hands, pleased with the results within. "I will add to it for maximum effect," he murmured, lost in his concentration. Which was why he yelped when she reached up and plucked a hair right off the top of his head. "Flaming fairies! What do you think you're doing, woman!?"

She shot him a gamine-like grin, dropping it into another vial. "Nothing … just conducting a little experiment of my own." She pulled a hair from her own head, dropping it into the thin glass vessel, dancing away from him as he reached to snatch it from her hand. She didn't notice the panicked gleam in his eye nor the labor of his breathing. Yet, she'd forgotten she was dealing with a wizard. In a trice, she found herself transported to her room, the door locked for the duration of the evening. And she hadn't gotten a chance to see if her experiment had borne fruit.

Belle swiped a book from her night table and threw herself across the bed. "You cheated!" she called out, knowing he could hear her. Her disappointment was nearly crushing, for once again, he'd scored a point in their battle of wills.

Rumpelstiltskin's hand trembled, his heart beating furiously against his ribs as he watched the bright blue strand of Belle's hair coil around the softly glowing gold strand of his own. It wasn't possible, he cringed inwardly. She _couldn't_ love him. Yet, the undeniable proof sat in the palm of his hand, mocking him.

 **A/N:** This one was so much fun to write! I hope you all enjoyed it :D Until tomorrow, my darlings!


	22. Belle's Birthday (Part I)

******* Anonymous said: I don't know if you're still taking prompts for '31 Days of Dark Castle Rumbelle', but I like the idea of Rumple and Belle celebrating their birthdays at the Dark Castle. 1) Rumple notices that Belle is pretty down and when he asks, she tells him it's her birthday today. Later he surprises her with a cake and reveals that the deal she's been helping him with … is her birthday present. But when Belle asks when Rumple's birthday is, he leaves and asks her to save him some cake. ******* So, I'm going to try to fill this prompt, but with a little twist :D I hope you like it!

 **XXII**

 **Belle's Birthday (Part One)**

Rumpelstiltskin arched a brow in annoyance as he watched his little Belle trudge -yes, trudge, for there was no other way to describe her slow shuffling steps – into the Great Hall with his breakfast. Fresh baked bread, spiced peaches and porridge weren't enough to distract him from her melancholy. It was completely out of character for the girl who was normally so chipper.

"Why so down, dearie? You look as though trolls trampled through your kitchen," he teased, giggling at his own quip in the hopes of getting a smile from her.

Belle's lips quirked, but it was nothing compared to the smiles she usually had hidden away for him. "It's nothing, Master," she sighed, pouring juice into his goblet.

A wave of his elegant hand, and another chair and place setting appeared at his right. Her stomach rumbled loudly seeing her own breakfast awaiting her. "Sit."

Her brows shot up somewhere near her hairline. He never asked her to join him in the hall for a meal, choosing to share a rare supper with her in the kitchens instead. Yet, she wouldn't pass on his invitation when it was extended. She rounded the table and settled into her seat under his watchful eye. "Thank you."

Rumpelstiltskin ignored his breakfast and sipped gingerly from his goblet as he waited for her to explain herself. His Belle wasn't one to remain silent for long. When she was halfway through her porridge and still hadn't spoken, he knew without a doubt something was wrong. He drummed his claws impatiently on the tabletop. "I'm waiting."

"For?" she asked sweetly.

He clucked his tongue in disgust. "For you to tell me what has you so melancholy. Have I done something? Muddy boots in the foyer, perhaps? Dog-eared one of your precious books?" Those were the least of some of the things he'd done in their time together, but she'd scolded rather than sinking into a pit of depression.

"No, Master, of course not," she rushed to assure him, her fingers curling over his where his hand rested on the table to give him a gentle squeeze. "It's nothing you've done."

"Ha! So, there _is_ something wrong!" he crowed.

Belle rolled her eyes and anxiously twisted the napkin in her lap. "It's silly," she mumbled, ducking her head.

The mage arched a brow. "If it has upset you, I assure you it is not silly, dearie. Now tell me," he demanded gently.

She stared down at her portion of peaches, having lost her appetite completely. "Today is my birthday." She peeked a glance at him from beneath her lashes, taking in his stunned expression. "See, I told you it was silly."

Rumpelstiltskin snapped his mouth closed when he realized he was gaping like an idiot. He pushed himself to his feet, leaving his untouched breakfast behind. "Get dressed. We're going out."

"I beg your pardon?"

He grinned slyly. "You have one hour. Best hurry."

Belle's lips curled into the smile he adored so much at the prospect of another day away from the Dark Castle with her master. His giggle followed after her as she beat a hasty retreat up to her room to do as he'd commanded.

*.*.*

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes swept over her appreciatively as she descended the marble staircase. She looked so lovely in the simple velvet gown, the deep violet color making her smooth ivory skin seem to glow. Her mother's diamond pendant, her only adornment, twinkled in the torchlight from the foyer. She tucked a long chestnut lock behind her ear, blushing as she caught his gaze. The rest of her curls hung free and loose about her shoulders, making his fingers itch to run through them to test the softness.

"I don't remember this dress being in my wardrobe, Master," she grinned coyly, turning so he could drape a dove gray cloak over her shoulders, the hood lined with the softest ermine.

"You must've overlooked it, dearie," he whispered, his warm breath ghosting over the shell of her ear.

"Of course, how silly of me," she murmured dryly, tucking her hand in the crook of his elbow as he led her outside. She knew better than to question him and receive a serious answer. They'd grown quite close over the months they'd spent together, but there was still that wall around his heart preventing her from reaching him fully.

He watched her take in the beauty of the courtyard and couldn't help but smile at her childlike glee. She truly did marvel at the snow each time the door was opened to the pristine blanket of white. He turned her to face him, reaching out to raise the hood over her head. "Are you ready, dearie?"

"Yes!" she beamed up at him, her eyes alight with excitement.

"Good. Now close your eyes." At her dubious look, he added. "Don't want to ruin the surprise, now do we?"

Belle sighed, closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest as his hands settled at her waist. She clung tightly to him as his magic closed around them and propelled them through the void. So content in his embrace, she didn't want to open her eyes and dispel the moment. But she could feel the warm breeze tickling the skin of her face and the sun shining brightly behind her lids, piquing her curiosity. She gasped as she opened her eyes to find herself standing at the door to Avonlea Castle.

"Rumpel …"

The mage cleared his throat to banish his awkwardness and placed her hand on his arm once more. "Shall we go see your papa?"

Tears misted her eyes as she cast a soft look his way. She was too stunned to speak, overwhelmed with his generosity and kindness. They caused quite an uproar as the door was opened. Guards, servants and members of the court roaming the halls all met her gaze with varying stares of disbelief. Finally, they made their way to the council room where she was sure to find the king. The sooner the better. She didn't like the sneer pasted on her master's thin lips as if he were seconds away from cursing the lot of them. It struck her then, how much it discomfited him to be there surrounded by so many who disdained his presence. She promised herself to thank him properly once they returned home.

Her father raised his gaze from the farmer before him who'd come to pay homage to the crown for his good fortune, bearing a basket of baked goods as a gift. The doors were to remain closed during session, the room already filled with citizens of Avonlea who he would have time to see that morning. Maurice rose unsteadily to his feet, wondering if he were hallucinating. Surely, it wasn't his darling daughter standing in the entryway.

"Belle …"

"Papa!" she cried, her feet flying over the carpeted runner to throw herself into his arms.

Maurice blinked away his tears and ordered the room cleared so he could greet his daughter properly. "Oh, my darling girl, I've missed you terribly," he wept, his tears falling to mingle with hers. "Happy birthday."

Belle recalled her master as Rumpelstiltskin cleared his throat. She stepped out of the circle of her father's arms and held out her hand to the imp. He seemed to hesitate for only a moment before he approached them and let her take his hand in hers. "Papa, you remember –"

"Rumpelstiltskin," the king acknowledged him with a nod. He wouldn't allow the mage to see the burning bitterness he felt for him for claiming his child in their deal.

"Your majesty," Rumpelstiltskin replied with a little bow. Yet, it was Belle's attention he desired. He had no time to toy with the king. "Belle, I shall return for you this afternoon. Enjoy your day with your father, dearie."

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, her eyes trying to convey what she couldn't put to words. Not in front of her father, at least. "Thank you, Master. I'll be ready when you return."

 **A/N:** Sorry! I know I'm awful for leaving you hanging, but part two will be posted tomorrow. I wrote it as one single story, but it was WAY too long so I had to split it. I really hope you enjoyed it.


	23. Belle's Birthday (Part II)

**XXIII**

 **Belle's Birthday (Part II)**

Maurice caught her up in another embrace as the Dark One left them alone. "I still can't believe he allowed you to visit. I'm so happy to see you. I don't want to waste a moment, so tell me … what would you like to do today?"

Belle beamed at him. "I want to be outside. I've missed the smell of the salt in the air from the ocean mixed with my roses in the garden. Do you mind terribly?"

"That sounds lovely. We'll have a nice luncheon and catch up." He paused briefly to instruct a servant to bring tea and a light repast out to the garden before leading her outside. Once they were enjoying a stroll along the paths with the sun shining its warmth on them, he voiced his fears he hadn't been able to bear writing of in his letters. "Belle, how are you … really? Does he treat you well?"

"Papa, I've been truthful in my correspondence with you. Rumpelstiltskin has been very kind to me. He doesn't treat me as a servant at all. More as a companion than anything."

The king groaned, not missing the wistful tone of her voice or the little secret smile upon her lips. He'd wanted to ignore the soft look she'd given the imp in the council room, but it was glaringly evident now. "Oh, gods, you've fallen in love with him!" He dropped heavily upon a stone bench and ran a hand over his pale face. "This is all my fault. I never should have let you barter yourself away for the sake of the kingdom. What kind of father am I to have let this happen?"

Belle sat beside him and rubbed his back. "You're a good father and a better monarch, Papa. Besides … I took the matter out of your hands. It was my duty to the kingdom, _my_ sacrifice."

"I don't hear you denying your feelings for him."

She took a deep breath, her heart fluttering madly as she finally admitted it to herself. If her father could see it, how could she continue to deny it. "I _do_ love him."

"Belle!"

"Oh, Papa, stop," she admonished. "I do. How can I not when he's been nothing but wonderful to me? Even in the beginning I could see past his frightening façade. He reluctantly became my friend, and … I don't know, I just … I _love_ him." She ignored his pained groan.

"This is not what I wanted for you, Belle. All I desire is your happiness, a husband and children," Maurice said, his mouth twisted into a grimace. "I can just see the little imps toddling about!"

She stifled a laugh. "Papa, it isn't like that between us."

"Yet! I've failed you."

Belle bit her lip thoughtfully as she tried to find a way to put her feelings into words he'd accept. "Papa, please … isn't that what I have? If I'd married Gaston as you wished, I would have allied the kingdom, but I never would have known a moment of true happiness. Though I'm not Rumpel's wife, he shows me every day how much I matter to him. Being with him makes me happy." And she was sure he could see the evidence of her joy in her eyes. "Look what he did for me today by bringing me to see you."

The king sighed mournfully. "How does he feel about you? Does he love you?"

Her smile faded a bit. "Sometimes I think he might, but he has an uncanny ability to hide himself from me. In a lot of ways, we're still getting to know one another."

"Have you told him?"

She shook her head. "No … I don't want to push. I don't know what happened to him in the past, but he doesn't hold himself in high esteem. I don't think he believes anyone can love him as he is," she murmured sadly. "I wish he could see himself as I do."

Maurice looped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a comforting embrace. "You are so like your mother, always able to see the good in those around you."

Belle shook off her father's arm and rose to her feet to take his hand and lead him towards the pavilion where their luncheon had been served. "Come, Papa. Enough about my master. Let's have tea and you can fill me in on what I've missed."

*.*.*

Rumpelstiltskin returned to fetch his little maid, anxious to see her. It had been over nine hours since he'd seen her, for the sake of the gods! He was finally directed to the king's private salon. The servant who pointed him in the right direction had been quaking with so much fear Rumpelstiltskin had barely been able to understand his gibberish. Maybe he should have glamoured himself again, he mused. Finding the correct corridor, he glared at the guard standing on sentry duty until the man opened the door and allowed him entrance.

He felt the tightness ease in his chest as he located her in the vast room, having tea with her father over a heated hand of Gin Rummy. He watched them unobserved for a moment, amused with their banter. It made him think of all the time he'd lost with his Baelfire. It also made him wonder if he should allow Belle to visit more often. At the time Maurice had called upon him to save Avonlea, he hadn't been impressed with the king, but seeing him with Belle now … well, perhaps he'd been hasty in his judgment. She was radiant in her happiness, and he wanted to see her like this more often.

The mage tucked the package he'd brought beneath his arm and cleared his throat just as she called Gin and hooted her victory. Her eyes immediately sought him out, softening as they came to rest upon him. "Rumpelstiltskin!"

"Hello, dearie … Your majesty."

Maurice smiled sadly, hating to see the time with his daughter come to an end. "Rumpelstiltskin, I want to thank you for allowing Belle to spend the day with me. I think it was more a gift for me than her."

"No matter," he answered, holding out the package to Belle. Her eyes lit with pleasure. "I … ah … I thought you might like to give it to him in person."

"You've just thought of everything today, haven't you, Master?" she teased, taking the package and handing it to her father. At the king's questioning look, she explained. "Your Yuletide gift, Papa. I won't be able to be with you, but I wanted you to have a gift to let you know I would be thinking of you."

He pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her brow. "Thank you, my darling." His eyes met Rumpelstiltskin's over her head, silently pleading with the Dark One to guard her heart. The mage must have taken his meaning clearly, for he responded with a nod. "Off you go now. I don't want to keep you any longer than …" his voice broke upon his unshed tears, his goodbye choking him.

Belle clasped her father's hands in her own and pressed her brow to his. "I will see you again, Papa. I love you."

"I love you, Belle."

With one more kiss to his cheek, she stepped into Rumpelstiltskin's arms and allowed him to pull her through the void. When the smoke cleared, he frowned down at her, brushing her tears away with the pad of his thumb. "This visit was supposed to make you happy, yet here you stand in tears. If I had known –"

She pressed her fingers to his lips to cut him off. "They're happy tears, Master. This was the best gift I've ever received. Thank you," she murmured, reaching up to brush her lips to his weathered cheek.

He stepped back, the breath catching in his throat at the touch of her lips, his eyes downcast at the floor. "Birthdays are meant to be spent with loved ones," he evaded, reaching out to take her cloak and hang it with his own.

Belle fell into step with him as they made their way to the Great Hall together. "I would have been just as happy to spend the day with you, Rumpelstiltskin. If you haven't noticed … I quite enjoy your company," she remarked coyly. Yet, all hint of teasing vanished as she spied the cake sitting on the long dining table next to a small wrapped package. She hurried over, the heavenly smell of chocolate assailing her nose as she breathed deeply. "Oh, Master! What did you do?"

Rumpelstiltskin waved a dismissive hand, fighting against the smile which wanted to spread over his face. "Don't get excited, dearie. I simply had a yen for chocolate."

She arched a dubious brow. "And the gift?"

"A bauble I had lying around."

Belle laughed. "You just have an answer for everything, don't you? I don't know how I'll ever top this when _your_ birthday rolls around." She frowned when his face fell, and he backed away from the table, his eyes troubled. "What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No," he sighed. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Enjoy the rest of your birthday, Belle."

"Don't go!"

"Save me a piece of cake, won't you?" He didn't wait, using his magic to transport himself up to his tower.

Belle slumped down into her master's chair, her heart breaking for the sadness she'd witnessed in his eyes. Another mystery surrounding the man she loved, one she was determined to uncover. She wouldn't allow him to hide from her this time, however. She cut two pieces of cake and tucked the wrapped gift into her pocket to take up to the library where she was sure she could tease and cajole him out of his melancholy. Her birthday had been full of surprises and joy … and that was how it would end.


	24. Yuletide (Part I)

**XXIV**

 **Yuletide (Part I)**

Rumpelstiltskin's jaw dropped as he finally meandered his way down from his workroom and stepped into what he'd thought was the Great Hall. Yes, there was that infernal tree he'd magicked in from the forest at Belle's insistence. He wasn't about to tell her he'd trudged through the snow to pick the damn thing out himself. _Baelfire would want a tree if he were here, wouldn't he, Master?_ Ugh!

Why did she have to be such a sound voice of reason? And she was making it a habit of coaxing him into doing her bidding. He wondered briefly when she'd become more his treasured companion and less the hired help. Not that she was of any help to the strange mix of emotions plaguing him lately. Moreso, she was the cause. He couldn't get that vial containing their hairs out of his mind for the life of him.

It was undeniable proof of his love for her. He _LOVED_ her. His little dearie loved _him_ … the Dark One … the monster. He groaned. He was going to have to let her go, and the mere thought sent a stab of pain to the very center of his black heart. Love was weakness. He wasn't even sure he remembered how to love anyone but his son. _Had_ he loved anyone else in his long lifetime? He'd thought what he'd shared with Cora had been love. That had been a disaster! The power-hungry wench, he snorted.

The Dark One's gaze drifted to the open curtains, where he could see the softly falling snow just past the beveled glass. At least he didn't have to worry about sending her on her way for several more months. He wouldn't see her traveling in the dead of winter when there was a chance she would fall ill on her way back to her father. There was still time to enjoy her company for a bit longer.

Yet, now as he looked about at the festive ribbons, holly and Yuletide baubles, he wondered if he'd survive the holiday. "Belle!" he bellowed, standing there frozen in the doorway.

His little dearie swept into the hall, a large crystal bowl filled with some type of beverage balanced in her hands. "There you are, Master. There's no need to shout, y'know," she admonished, setting the bowl at the end of the table. It was only then he noticed the other delicacies spread out on the table. There was a small pot filled with his favorite lamb stew, which had his mouth watering, no less than three trays filled with cookies and candy, another with peach tarts. He groaned, sure she was trying to kill him. A platter with cured meats and cheeses, another with vegetables. Was she throwing a bloody party?

"What's this?" he hissed irritably. The scent of pine and spices assailed his nose and his lips twitched. He didn't think he'd ever smelled so many lovely fragrances in his home before. Not that he'd tell her that. "I told you I would allow a tree. THIS IS A BIT MORE THAN A BLOODY TREE!"

Belle batted her big doe eyes at him and smiled. "It's Yuletide, Master. Don't you like the decorations?"

Rumpelstiltskin scowled. "No," he grumbled petulantly.

She made her way over to him and laid a hand gently to his crimson sleeve. "Then it makes your tolerance all the more special. Thank you for allowing me this small concession. And I promise to take it all down first thing in the morning."

It was becoming increasingly difficult to stay angry with her. He truly would be a beast if he tore it all down and snatched away her joy. Mischief danced in her eyes, and he became so lost in their cerulean depths; he took no notice of her hands smoothing gently up his chest and over his shoulders to twine in the ends of his hair. Until she emitted a soft giggle. "What're you doing?" he drawled lazily, still enraptured by her innocent touch.

Belle pointed up towards the large cluster of mistletoe she'd hung above the doorway. "You owe me a kiss, Master. It's tradition."

Rumpelstiltskin paled. _A kiss?_ He felt his chest tighten with barely suppressed panic. How could he, especially if Belle's little experiment with their hairs proved true? One kiss from her lips, and he was done for. No magic, no Baelfire, no happy ending. How the hell was he to get out of this one? The demon was conspicuously silent, allowing him to suffer in silence. "D-Don't be silly, dearie. Monsters don't go around kissing fair maidens. They wait for their opportunity to spirit them away."

The disappointment in her eyes nearly ended him. "You're not a monster, Rumpelstiltskin," she whispered softly.

Why did she have to look so sad?

 _Go on, Spinner. Kiss the girl. You know what to expect, so you should be well equipped to hold on to your curse,_ the Dark One chortled. _See if she's as delicious as she looks._

 _I can't! It will put all sorts of fanciful notions in that beautiful head of hers._

The demon groaned. _Would you fucking grow a pair! Kiss her! I'm quite tired of watching you pine after the girl. Be a man for once in your pathetic life. Take what you want!_

"Rumpel?" she queried, her fingers ghosting over the smooth curve of his jaw. "Are you alright? You don't have to kiss me. I understand."

If she had any idea of just how much he wanted her, it would give her nightmares. He couldn't find his voice, his chest was tight with dread, and he felt as if the air in his lungs had turned to ice. Yet, he couldn't deny her. Just a simple kiss … what could it really hurt to see the joy return to her eyes. His warm palms rose to cradle her face, and he watched mesmerized as her breath caught and her little pink tongue darted out to wet her lips. Her lids slid lower in anticipation, her pulse quickening beneath his thumbs as they settled beneath her jaw to tilt her head up to receive him. Slowly, the distance between them closed, everything he'd been longing for within a mere breath away …

The pounding at the front doors had him jerking his head around to cast his best death glare at the barrier.

 **A/n:** Aren't I just awful?!


	25. Yuletide (Part II)

**XXV**

 **Yuletide (Part II)**

"Are you expecting guests, Master?" she asked, and he couldn't help but notice the breathless quality of her voice. Apparently, she'd been just as affected as him from their almost kiss. He should be down on his knees thanking the gods for the interruption, yet his heart ached to have been denied the pleasure of her lips.

"I was about to ask the same thing of you, dearie."

She shook her head. "No. I'm well aware of your aversion to visitors, and who would I invite other than my papa?" she asked, arching a brow in his direction. "Which I didn't!" She began to fidget as another knock sounded and still, he hadn't moved to answer the door. "Aren't you going to see who it is?"

"I know who it is," he grumbled under his breath as he made his way across the foyer. "Interlopers!" He'd worked himself into a simmering rage by the time he reached the door and pulled it open. "I should have bloody well known."

The two idiots were grinning like loons from the castle steps. "Rumpelstiltskin!" the hatter chortled, holding up a bottle of goblin-made fire whiskey as a peace offering.

Viktor snickered, he, too, looking as though he'd already partaken of several glasses of the brew. "Jefferson convinced me to join him. No one deserves to spend the holiday alone. Might we come in?"

Jefferson peered over the imp's shoulder, his eyes widening as he caught a glimpse of Belle. "Oh, ho! It seems our Dark One friend has company after all. How intriguing." Before Rumpelstiltskin could bar the man's way into his home, Jefferson slinked past him and eyed the beauty with his warm gray gaze. "And who might you be, my darling girl?" he asked, brushing a gallant kiss to the back of her hand.

Belle gathered the voluminous skirt of her crimson velvet gown in her free hand and dipped a quick curtsey. "Hello, I'm Belle."

"Charmed, Lady Belle," he replied smoothly.

"Stop slobbering all over my maid, hatter!" the mage growled, shutting the door once the doctor had slipped inside.

Jefferson shot his friend a Cheshire-like grin. He'd never known the man to get so upset over a piece of fluff before. Instead of heeding the warning, he offered Belle his arm and steered her towards the hall, leaving his companion and host to follow behind them. "And how did such a lovely young woman, such as yourself, come to be employed by the Dark One?"

Rumpelstiltskin gnashed his teeth together, scowling at the hatter. Friend though he may be, it didn't give the man leave to fawn over his Belle … er, caretaker … BLAST! And, of course, she had to be her usual charming and hospitable self, pouring a cup of egg nog for each of his friends. What had happened to the evening he'd been anticipating? He'd been thinking of nothing else all day but curling up on the settee in front of the fire, enjoying a light supper and presenting her with the gifts he'd bought for her which were piled discreetly towards the back of the tree. Now it was ruined.

Viktor tipped a healthy measure of whiskey into one of the cups of egg nog and brought it over to the Dark One. "You look as though you could use it," he grinned. "Don't let Jefferson get to you, Rumpelstiltskin. You know what a flirt he is. Anyone with eyes can see the girl is taken only with you."

His gaze bored into his little dearie, catching her eye as she turned. She appeared to be listening to Jefferson with only half an ear, a rosy blush creeping into the apples of her cheeks. His breath caught, remembering the kiss they'd nearly shared under the mistletoe.

Belle excused herself and made her way over to him. "Are you hungry, Master?" she queried, laying a hand upon his sleeve. Her touch burned him in the most delightful way, and again he wished for privacy.

"I suppose I could eat. You've gone to so much trouble, and it would be a waste not to enjoy your efforts."

She beamed at him, her joy apparent. "Then come," she beckoned, taking his hand and leading him to the table.

His Belle had set everything on the table buffet style, and he found himself filling a plate and joining them around the fire. Food and drink and making merry were not his norm, and he was surprised to be enjoying himself. He could lose himself for hours watching the girl charm his friends with her easy banter and sharp wit. They were enchanted by her.

It was nearing the midnight hour when their guests departed, thanking them for their warm hospitality and wishing them a Happy Yuletide. Rumpelstiltskin, though he'd finally relaxed enough to stop scowling, was glad to see them go.

"Your friends are very nice, Master … but they can be a bit much," she chuckled. "It was lovely to have them here for the evening." It warmed her heart they hadn't wanted him to spend the holiday alone, but she was happy to have him to herself once again.

Rumpelstiltskin allowed her to twine her fingers with his as they made their way back to the Great Hall. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Her eyes sparkled with happiness and no small measure of excitement. "Now it's time for presents!" she gushed, rushing ahead of him to dig fervently under the tree. He paused, standing at the edge of the rug in the shadows, his fingers rubbing anxiously against his thumb as he watched her. She frowned, puzzled at his hesitation. "Sit down, Rumpel. Join me!"

The Dark One sneered at the warmth spreading through his host's body, not at all happy with the merrymaking of the evening, and downright angry at the love swirling about Rumpelstiltskin's heart as he gazed upon the girl.

Having no clue as to his inner turmoil, she set a small package on his lap. He trailed one dark nail over the crimson paper and gold ribbon, his querulous gaze lifting to meet hers. "You … got me a gift?" he asked, stunned to the very depths of his soul. "After I took you from your home, and –"

Belle pressed a finger to his lips. "Stop it. Open your present," she commanded gently. She would not allow his self-loathing to have a place in their celebration.

No one had ever given him a Yuletide gift before. When he'd been human, there had never been extra money to spend on such frivolous things, and when Baelfire had been small, his happiness was tantamount. Any extra coins he could earn bought his boy the few toys he could find. He slid his nail under the paper, tearing it open, a genuine smile teasing at his lips at the silk handkerchief it revealed, an intricate R and what could seemingly pass for a spinning wheel embroidered in the corner.

"Do you like it? I was never much for embroidery, but I wanted to make something special for you," she explained, nervously fidgeting with a loose thread on the carpet beneath them.

"It's lovely, Belle. Thank you."

Her smile was radiant, but she didn't waste another second before she'd plopped another gift into his lap. This one, a lacey beige scarf. "I found this one at the market. It wasn't easy to distract you long enough to purchase it," she laughed merrily. "It's a rather artsy piece and will go well with your flair for style, I think."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, rising to his knees to reach for one of the gifts he'd chosen for her. Yet, before he could, she laid a restraining hand on his arm and scooted closer with one more of her own. "Belle …"

"One more!"

His throat constricted as he stared down at the small box she placed in his hands, overwhelmed with feelings he wasn't equipped to handle. He was seconds away from making a fool of himself in front of her, and he didn't think he could bear it to have her see him cry. Instead, he focused his gaze on the box, flipping the lid up slowly and savoring the moment. He couldn't allow himself to believe there would ever be another Yuletide as special as their first together. Inside was a pocket watch, a spinning wheel engraved upon it. He chanced a peek at her to find her hands clasped beneath her chin as she observed him silently, a sweet smile upon her lips.

"Open it, Master," she breathed. "There's an inscription inside."

" _Love is strength,"_ he read aloud.

"Just in case you need a reminder." She emitted a rather undignified squeak as he pulled her onto his lap and buried his head against her shoulder. His entire body trembled at the contact. Belle wrapped an arm around his shoulders as her hand smoothed over his cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad. I just wanted you to see how much you've come to mean to me."

Rumpelstiltskin's voice was low and warm as it ghosted over the ivory column of her throat, causing her to shiver and press a bit closer to his chest. "I've never known anyone like you before, Belle … someone so willing to give from her heart."

"Then perhaps you just haven't been associating with the right people," she said lightly, not wanting to spoil the moment and have him pull away from her.

He chuffed a short laugh. "Perhaps not." Reluctant to part from her, he flourished his wrist, bringing her presents out from under the tree with a wisp of magic to place at her side. "Your turn."

"Master!" she exclaimed, seeing the boxes piled high atop one another. "This is too much."

 _It will never be enough in return for what you've given me, dearest,_ he thought to himself. He waved a dismissive hand as he reached for one to set on her lap. "I could take them back," he teased.

But she was already tearing through the wrappings. When she was done, she'd acquired three new dresses completely unsuitable to wear while doing her chores, a pair of fur-lined boots, two nightdresses which would keep her warm and toasty in the drafty castle, a pair of combs for her hair inlaid with tanzanite stones, a new duster which her master had given her as a joke, and a dragon pendant to match the bracelet he'd given her for her birthday.

When she was done, and he'd magicked away the mess of paper and ribbons, she nestled her head against his shoulder with no intention of leaving his lap anytime soon. He seemed just as content to sit there with her with the sweet smell of pine and spices surrounding them.

"Did you make your traditional Yuletide wish, dearie?" he asked, his voice a low murmur in the peaceful confines of the hall.

She hummed happily. "I don't need to make a wish, Master. I have everything I've ever wanted."

Love, happiness … and her Rumpel to share it with.

 **A/n:** Merry Christmas, my darlings! (If I hadn't have been stuck in the hospital, this chapter would have been posted Christmas day) I hope everyone had a lovely holiday. I hope this second part makes up for the tease yesterday :D Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! That's the best Yuletide gift of all to any writer.


	26. If You Love Something Let It Go

**XXVI**

 **If You Love Something … Let It Go**

 _She's angry with you._

Rumpelstiltskin stood at the window of the tower library which overlooked the courtyard and the winding mountain road beyond, watching as his beloved girl made her way through the gate and out of his life forever. _I think she's more confused than angry,_ he said in reply to the demon's snide remark.

 _Nooooo,_ he sing-songed. _She's bloody well pissed at you, spinner. What the hell could have possessed you to be rid of such a precious bit of fluff? The girl was amusing, and quite a delight to the senses. Oh, the things you could have done to her had you manned up and taken what you wanted._

 _I would never lay a harmful hand on her,_ Rumpelstiltskin protested as some of the imp's vile imaginings swept through his mind. _You wouldn't understand, never having known what it is to love._

The demon snorted. _Love is weakness. Pain is strength._

His fingers caressed the watch residing in his waistcoat pocket, a loving reminder of her regard. _My Belle believes love is strength._

 _Not the way you're going about it, spinner! You had the chit in the palm of your hand and you let her go!_ the imp hissed, spittle littering the bars of his cage. _The Dark One isn't in the habit of breaking his deals, dearie._

 _How long has it been since I acted the Dark One in her presence?_ Rumpelstiltskin sighed and braced his palms on the sill of the window, wanting that last glimpse of Belle as she disappeared from view. He felt as though his heart were shattering. The only thing more painful than her loss had been watching his son being swept away in a whirling green vortex. Already, he could feel the Dark Castle growing colder without her light and warmth. "I love her," he whispered aloud on a mournful breath. _I couldn't continue to hold her prisoner._

 _Mayhaps she will return to you._

 _I offered her freedom … a chance to return to her family. She won't return. I am undeserving of her love. Belle will forget me in time._

 _The hairs prove otherwise, spinner. True Love is not some common occurrence, y'know. The girl might surprise you,_ the imp chortled gleefully. _And then the fun can begin._

Rumpelstiltskin frowned. _What is your agenda for the girl?_ he asked suspiciously.

The imp chortled gleefully, straightening his posture as he pressed one hand to his heart and the other gave a pointed flourish. _A happy Dark One is a productive Dark One, spinner._ He leaned against the bars, tilting his head to the side. _And the girl does indeed make you happy. Think of the power you could achieve if you combined your dark magic with true love's magic?_

 _It doesn't matter. She's gone, and she won't be returning._

The Dark One sighed dramatically. _Of course, not. That's why you plan to spend the rest of the afternoon watching the road. Lie to yourself all you want, spinner, but you can't lie to me._

*.*.*

 _Stupid, stubborn, ignorant man!_ Belle seethed as she stomped down the mountain pass. Why would he send her away now when they'd been getting along so splendidly? They were happy! It made absolutely NO sense. She brushed angrily at her silent tears, her heart breaking. He could have used this opportunity – sending her to town to fetch straw – to show he trusted her. Not her wily master. He didn't expect her to return at all.

Rumpelstiltskin really believed she'd use this chance to escape him. She sniffled and readjusted the weight of the basket on her arm. Well, she'd show him she had no desire whatsoever to leave him. He was _hers_ , and by the gods, she was going to prove it to him somehow. Her master … oh! He could no longer claim that title since he'd set her free, now could he?

 _Stop it right now, Belle!_ she inwardly scolded herself, stiffening her spine. _You're going to march yourself to town, fetch his bloody straw and go home._ A sly calculating smile curled the corner of her lips. _Then things will change. I'm not going to allow him to hide himself away from me any longer._

Her mind made up, it was easy to make the slow trek down the mountain road and enjoy the first taste of spring in bloom. She was a bit over halfway to the village, she estimated, when she heard a carriage approaching. _More delays,_ she groaned as she stepped off the road to allow it to pass. Only it didn't. Instead it stopped beside her as she stared curiously. Surely, whichever high-born nobleperson occupying the conveyance wasn't in the habit of stopping to converse with peasants. It was a struggle to keep the surprise from showing on her face as the door was whipped open and found herself meeting the dark eyes of the evil queen.

There was no mistaking Queen Regina for any other personage. Once or twice, she'd seen the woman disembark from her carriage as she'd paid a call on Rumpelstiltskin, though he wouldn't allow Belle anywhere near her. And she hadn't forgotten how distressed he'd been at the thought of Belle coming in contact with the queen.

Belle dipped into a quick curtsy. _This is sure to be interesting._

"Did my carriage splash you?" the queen asked, a pleasant smile etched upon her lips.

Her fingers curled about the dragon pendant resting just below the hollow of her throat, confident Rumpelstiltskin would hurry to her rescue should she need him. "N-No, milady," she stammered, unable to keep her nervousness from creeping into her voice. Even as far as Avonlea, she'd heard tales of the despicable woman and her evil deeds. She could not afford to relax her guard.

"You know, I'm tired of riding. Why don't I stretch my legs and walk with you for a spell," Regina crowed amicably. A little too cheerful in Belle's opinion, which made her leery. "You carry very little," the queen stated as she disembarked and fell into step with Belle.

She pulled the hood of her cloak closer around her face and quickened her pace. If she were to return to the Dark Castle before nightfall, she couldn't dawdle. "I don't want to be slowed down," Belle said simply. She wasn't about to share her plans with the queen.

"Ahh … you're running from someone," Regina chuckled. "The question is … master or lover?" She had her answer when Belle's cheeks suffused with color. "Oh. Master _and_ lover."

Belle could feel the prickle of unease skirt along her spine. "I think I might take a rest. Y-You go on ahead," she offered, stopping and turning to smile at the woman. Yet, the queen obviously had a purpose, and refused, looping an arm around Belle's shoulders.

"So, if I'm right, you love him … but you're leaving him."

A coy smile toyed at the corner of her lips. "Actually … no. I'm just going to town to fetch a basket of straw, and perhaps something to sate my master's sweet tooth.

The queen gaped at her. "You're happy with him?"

Belle chuckled. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"My dear, this road only leads up the mountain to the Dark Castle, or to the fork which will take one to Stratfordshire. Since we didn't encounter you until we turned, I can only assume Rumpelstiltskin is your master. There are a great many reasons why you wouldn't be happy with him."

Apparently, the queen wished to amuse herself by listing them all. Belle indulged her, keeping her face blank so as not to let on how irritated she was becoming.

"He wasn't always like that, however."

Belle snapped back to attention. "I beg your pardon?"

"Cursed. Once upon a time he was an ordinary man. He could be again, my dear," the queen drawled in a cajoling tone. "True Love's Kiss can break any curse."

Belle sucked in a deep breath. _He knew! Rumpel knew we were true love! Which is why he wouldn't kiss me. Gods, I'm so stupid not to have seen,_ she lamented. So many things fell into place for her, she nearly swooned. His refusal to show her how her experiment with their hairs had turned out, the soft way he'd begun to speak to her, moving his workroom into her library so he could be close to her … releasing her from their deal. He loved her. She'd suspected, but this was proof positive.

She turned to Regina, a calculating gleam in her eye. "A kiss? A kiss would be enough? He'd be a man again?" Belle groaned inwardly. She really couldn't see Rumpelstiltskin being at all happy about that.

"An ordinary man," the queen simpered.

Belle smiled at Regina as she climbed back into her carriage and set off once more. She didn't move until the royal conveyance rounded the bend of the road. _Damn and blast!_ she cursed inwardly. Her fondest wish was to kiss Rumpelstiltskin senseless, but now she didn't know how she could make that dream a reality. She stalked onward towards the village, her pocket heavy with coin. The two of them were long overdue for a heart to heart. He might not like it, but she couldn't allow him to avoid it any longer. True love was a gift, and theirs would not be squandered.

 **A/n:** I hope you're not too upset about how I changed this scene. I hated this part of 'Skin Deep' because I never believed Belle to be so gullible as to allow Regina to fill her head with flights of fancy. Bah!

Anyway … tomorrow's drabble is entitled 'Why Did You Come Back?' I'm rather excited about it. Oh, and there may be a rating change coming up just to give you a heads up. Please share the holiday love and review! Hugs and smooches for everyone :D


	27. Why Did You Come Back?

**XXVII**

 **Why Did You Come Back?**

Dull amber eyes surveyed the road beyond the gate, much as they'd done all afternoon. Now as the dying rays of the sun slowly morphed into the dusky hue of twilight, he could feel the tiny sliver of hope he'd harbored extinguish. He couldn't doubt her love for him, not when he'd seen the evidence for himself, but apparently, her love for her father, her kingdom, was greater. Why would she choose the beast who'd held her captive for the better part of a year?

 _Perhaps she was delayed … if she happened upon the small bookshop in the village, it could be nigh a week before she returns._

The mage shook his head, praying for strength. He didn't know if he'd be able to endure the demon's prattling when he was lost upon a sea of turmoil. _Just bloody well stop! I –_ His lips parted in surprise, the light returning to his eyes as they fixed upon a tiny speck of movement. His feet felt leaden, rooting him to the spot as the familiar form of his beloved made her way towards the gates, moving rather quickly at that.

 _Well, are you just going to stand there gawking and let her catch you?! She'd tease you mercilessly if she knew you'd been standing here all day pining for her!_

Life returned to his numb limbs and he drew in a breath so sharp it pained his chest. He took the stairs down from the library two at a time and ran full tilt towards the Great Hall.

 _What are you doing?_ the imp asked dryly. _Did you somehow forget you have magic to easily transport you wherever you wish to go?_ he rolled his eyes. _Instead, you're running amok like a bloody peasant!_

 _I panicked! What am I to say to her?_ he asked, actively seeking his alter ego's advice as he took a seat at his spinning wheel.

The demon chortled gleefully, his laughter reverberating loudly off the bone white walls of the spinner's skull. _Oh, how the worm has turned. Now you want my help?_

 _Please! She'll be here any minute. I swear that girl could outrun an antelope in those blasted heels I gave her._

 _No doubt she had to be quick to fight off that knight to which she was betrothed._

Rumpelstiltskin made an undignified sound in the back of his throat as he heard the front doors open and close behind her. Quickly, he picked up the thread and gave the wheel a turn, forcing himself to calm down and hoping she wouldn't notice the tremor in his hands.

 _Now listen up, spinner. Coward that you are, you're quaking in your crocodile skin boots. Whatever she throws at you, remember … YOU … ARE … THE … FUCKING … DARK ONE! Act like it! Don't let her run roughshod over you. Bloody take what you want and bedamn the consequences!_

 _Why did I even bother to ask your opinion?_ Rumpelstiltskin growled. He firmly tossed up enough wards in his mind to keep the imp from breaking into his consciousness for at least a week. But he didn't have time to wonder how the demon would try to seek revenge against such a slight because the doors to the Great Hall were opening and his beloved was smiling warmly in greeting.

"Oh … You're back already," he stammered, his voice high-pitched with nervousness. "Good. Good thing … I was nearly out of straw." _Gods, I sound like an idiot!_

Belle tossed her cloak over the back of his chair at the long table and set her parcels down. "Hmm," she hummed low in her throat as she arched a brow at him. She set his basket of straw down next to the wheel and leaned over to peer at him through the spokes, a teasing glint in her cerulean eyes. "Come on … you're happy I'm back."

His heart pounded with the force of tribal drums against his ribs as he wrinkled his nose playfully at her. "I'm not unhappy."

Rumpelstiltskin watched her surreptitiously from the corner of his eye as she circled around behind him. It was a move she'd enacted countless times, and he was prepared to fight off the shiver her touch would elicit, though he was ill-equipped to stop the overheated blood in his veins from venturing south. He nearly shed his skin as she caressed the skin just behind his ears with her talented thumbs. _Dear merciful gods!_ _Where had she learned that trick? Any moment now he'd throw himself to the floor to worship at her feet._

"I missed you today, Rumpelstiltskin," she purred, her warm breath fanning hotly against the whorls of his ear. He was quickly falling under her spell, a willing slave to her pleasure.

The mage nearly whimpered as she withdrew, but she didn't go far, her fingers trailing lazily over his shoulders as she came to his side and plucked the thread from his fingers, tossing it aside. "D-Did you?"

Belle nodded as she settled herself upon his lap and wrapped her arms about his neck. "I did. It's not quite an adventure if you travel alone. I enjoy it much more when you accompany me. Then, of course, there is no telling who you might encounter on the road. All I could think of was how I wished you were with me."

His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth as she pressed her brow to his, her nose nuzzling him gently. He brought his hands up to cradle her face, his eyes searching hers for any hint of treachery. He found none. Her gaze was as open and honest as it always was. "Why did you come back?" he rasped.

"That's something I'd very much like to discuss with you. Are you really so set upon spinning tonight?" she asked, toying with the ends of his soft curls. "I thought we could take tea in the library … have a little chat and perhaps … see what I brought you from town?"

"You brought me something?" he queried, taken aback.

Belle grinned. "Something sweet to sate my beast."

"Minx!" he huffed a short laugh and set her from his lap. "Yes … I suppose we might spend the evening in the library if it is your wish. But you still have to answer my question."

"Oh, Rumpel … you may depend upon it."

 **A/n:** Oh, this was so much fun to write! I hope you all enjoyed. Lots to explore next time. Gawd, I can't believe we only have four more to go. It's going to be rather sad to see this little series come to an end. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Without you, why would I write?


	28. Let Me In

**XXVIII**

 **Let Me In**

Rumpelstiltskin sighed as he unlocked the bottom door of his potions cabinet nestled in a corner of the library. The vial containing the True Love potion made from his and Belle's hair glowed a vibrant cornflower blue and pulsed with a life of its own where it was nestled on a black velvet cushion. He plucked it from its resting place and cradled it in his palm as he straightened. The potion inside, sensing what he was, reached out, trying to touch him through the glass vessel. It was curious. The potion made from the White princess and her shepherd hadn't responded to him in such a way. Were there layers of True Love's Magic of which he wasn't aware? Was the love he and Belle shared stronger than others? It was something he wouldn't mind studying.

With Belle at his side. She'd returned to him, and he never wanted to lose her again. As long as she wished to stay with him, she would be welcome in his home. He shivered at the pleasure the thought brought him. There would be no more hiding from his beloved. If that was what she wanted. He'd never be able to build a relationship with her if there were secrets between them.

The mage hung his head in shame that it had taken so long to trust her. Yet, it had taken seeing her walk through the castle gates that evening to realize she was choosing him. He'd never been chosen before, not for himself. For his magic, and before as fodder for the ogres in the war, or a distraction for his father's cons, but no, never for himself. Why the evidence in his hand of her love hadn't been enough, he couldn't fathom. And what the hell was taking her so long to fetch tea?! Here he was cooling his heels, ready to profess all to her, and she was dawdling in the bloody kitchen!

He was working himself up into a fine state of panic when he heard the hinges creak on the door at the bottom of the stairs, and he was glad he'd never gotten around to oiling them as Belle had asked. It gave him time to try to pull himself together before she joined him … though not much. His mouth went dry as she stepped into the room with a tea tray and a small basket over her arm, and it had nothing to do with her offerings.

She'd taken the time to have her bath – no doubt wanting to scrub the road dust from her skin – and don the green, gray and purple plaid flannel nightgown he'd given her for Yuletide. Her hair was swept up into a messy bun atop her head, a few damp tendrils having escaped to frame her lovely face, but it was the ebony silk robe she wore which garnered his attention.

Rumpelstiltskin pointed a long finger in her direction as he gaped at his little dearie. "Is that mine?"

"Hmm?" she asked, setting her burden down on the coffee table.

"My robe, dearie," he murmured drolly. "I'd wondered where …" He shivered at the thought of her wearing his clothes, curled up in her bed at night, his scent surrounding her. He stepped up behind her as she straightened, one hand resting possessively at her hip. "Little thief. However shall I punish you, hmm?"

Belle giggled and took his hand, leading him around the table to the settee. "Talk now … punishment later," she teased.

 _Oh, she's a confident little thing, isn't she?_

"Truth be told," she said, pouring tea into his chipped cup, "I took it to put a monogram on the pocket … as one of your Yuletide gifts." A blush crept up into her cheeks. "But I found I rather liked it, and it's not like you wear it very often. I didn't think you'd miss it."

And he hadn't. Not to mention, it looked much better on her. "If you needed it to keep you warm, Belle, I would have gotten one for you."

Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she peered at him over the rim of her cup. "I like yours better."

"Cheeky wench."

"Yes, but I'm _your_ cheeky wench," she retorted playfully.

He averted his gaze and set his cup down on the tray. "Are you?" he mumbled lowly.

Belle reached into the basket and retrieved one of the cherry pastries from within. Before he could protest, she crawled across the short space between them and settled herself onto his lap. His chest tightened, his eyes widened, and he didn't know what to do with his bloody hands. She was making it quite a habit of late, and he was always afraid of being too forward, of touching her inappropriately where she'd stop altogether. He opted to leave one resting on the arm of the settee and the other just below her knee. That couldn't be misconstrued, could it?

She held the pastry to his lips. "Mrs. Newman said these were made with the first cherries of the season. I thought they might soothe you for our talk. You always seem more agreeable with a full belly."

"Bel –"

His little dearie slipped the pastry past his lips, cutting off his protests. Then he forgot about scolding her as the sweet mixture of cherries and sugar and flaky crust combined to tease his taste buds. A slow smile curled his lips and his arm crept around behind her, pulling her closer.

"You're going to make me fat," he mumbled.

"Pfft!" Belle offered him another bite. "Now, I need to tell you something and I don't want you to fly into a rage. Promise?"

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "No."

Belle reached for another pastry, but he caught her wrist before she could bring it to his mouth. "Alright. Will you promise to let me finish before flying into a rage?"

"Just tell me!"

Belle pursed her lips and shot him a pointed look. She knew his curiosity would eventually win out. When he continued to be stubborn, she moved to get off his lap. His arm shot out and curled around her legs, keeping her in place.

"Fine! I promise," he growled petulantly.

"Thank you." She settled herself against his chest and offered the pastry once more, happy he didn't take a finger with it when he bit into it. "I was rather angry with you when I left this morning, but the walk down the mountain gave me time to think about a great many things. By the time I passed the road to Stratfordshire, I'd decided what I wanted to do, but I hadn't paid close enough attention to the road and my surroundings."

"Are you hurt? Did something happen?" he asked, his hands fluttering uselessly about her. This was absolutely the last time he'd allow her out alone. What the hell had he been thinking?! Anything could have happened to her.

Her hand trailed soothingly over his arm from shoulder to elbow until he relaxed. "I'm fine. A carriage, one you're quite familiar with, stopped me."

"Regina!" he snarled. "What did she want with you?"

Belle gnashed her teeth. "Oh, she thinks she's so clever, that one. She insisted upon walking with me for a while. She didn't know I knew who she was, and she had a great deal of advice to offer. About your curse, and true love."

The mage could feel his curse clamoring within, fighting to be unleashed. "Is that why you came back?! To steal my power with a kiss?"

Tears of sadness welled in her eyes as she reached out to lay a hand alongside his jaw. Why did he think so little of himself to believe no one could love him for who he was? "No," she breathed. "I came back because I love you, Rumpelstiltskin. It doesn't matter to me if I'm never able to kiss you. I would never hurt you or betray you in such a way. If there's a reason you wish to remain cursed, I wouldn't try to steal it from you. Surely, you must know that by now. I just want to be with you. I could have gone home to my papa, but I knew I'd never be happy again in Avonlea." Her tears spilled over her lashes, her heart nigh to bursting with the love she held for him. "I _choose_ you, Rumpel. The Dark Castle … _you_ … are my home."

He felt the darkness recede to a low hum at her words. He could see the truth in her expressive eyes which cut right to the darkest recesses of his soul. "You shouldn't. There are so many reasons you shouldn't love me, my Belle. I'll do something eventually to muck it up … I always do. And then you'll leave."

"No," she shook her head vehemently. "Let me in, Rumpel. Together, we can do anything. You don't have to be alone anymore. Let me love you. Don't push me away … please."

He pulled her closer. "I can't … push you away anymore, dearest. I love you too much. You've burrowed too deeply into my heart for me to ever let you go." A sob tore from her throat as he cradled her flushed cheeks in his warm palms. "I'm afraid for you, Belle. If this is what you want … to be with me … you'll always be in danger. My enemies, especially the queen …"

"Then we'll take precautions. You will protect me," she said confidently, her hands sliding up his chest. "We'll figure out the rest."

His tongue darted out to wet his lips as his thumb traced her plump bottom lip. "I do love you, my Belle. I will always protect you. I will never disregard the precious gift of your love." He drew her forward before she could protest, his lips brushing softly over hers. Every nerve ending in his body sparked to life with pleasure. Oh, the beauty of her kiss. It was worth his curse screaming obscenities at him in his head. He could control it, however. He wouldn't deny either of them that first sweet kiss.

Belle pulled away, her eyes wide with fear as she watched his skin morph between the green gold of his curse and the healthy tan of his humanity. "Rumpel!"

"Shh, love. It's alright," he whispered breathlessly, feeling as if he'd been running for miles. "It was worth it." He tucked her close to his chest, his arms tight around her, needing to feel her heart beat with his. "Worry not, dearest. I can fix this."

Rumpelstiltskin pulled the True Love potion from his waistcoat pocket and pressed it into her hands. "Is this?" she queried, her brows rising in askance.

" _Our_ true love, Belle. With it, I can charm your pendant and we won't have to worry about you breaking my curse. We'll work on that tomorrow, hmm?"

Belle gaped at him. "You could have done that before you gave it to me! You waited … there was no guarantee it wouldn't have broken when you kissed me just now. Why?!"

The mage smiled softly. "I wanted you to see we are indeed true love. I didn't want you to doubt us."

A pot of tea and a half a basket of pastries later and Belle was yawning. Yet, the last thing she wanted was for their evening to end. "Stay with me tonight," she whispered, her warm breath ghosting over her love's neck. "I don't want to sleep alone."

His fingers carded through her hair nervously, the pins lost long ago from his wandering hands. "Are you so certain that's a good idea?"

"I trust you. I just want to feel you next to me while I sleep."

Rumpelstiltskin's heart swelled. Her trust was as much a gift as her love. "As you wish, my love," he complied, rising with her in his arms. "And tomorrow we'll see about that charm, yes?"

Belle giggled and laid her head against his shoulder. "Yes … I think that would be a very good idea."

 **A/n:** Well, was it all that you'd hoped? Hehehe :D I really hope y'all liked this one. Tomorrow, the rating goes up (PROMISE!) because Belle is an impatient little minx. And notice I didn't split this one even though it totally went over word count lol.


	29. An Intriguing Development

**XXIX**

 **An Intriguing Development**

How the hell had this happened? No one should have been able to break through the wards surrounding the Dark Castle. Especially the three mediocre witches who'd stolen his beloved …

The morning had begun in a promising fashion. He'd woken to find his sweet girl wrapped around him like an octopus, her warmth permeating his usually cold skin, her delicate hands burrowed beneath his shirt. He'd marched up to the library to begin his spellwork with a goofy smile on his face. He'd really have to learn to control that before he went on his next deal. He'd just added several drops of their True Love potion to the cauldron when Belle had joined him with their morning tea. Ever the fidgety little minx when she was excited, she'd expressed a desire to go out to the little garden she kept near the kitchen courtyard, and he'd seen no reason to deny her. She was safe within the walls, after all.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't think twice about her long absence, using the time to finish the charm on her pendant. It wasn't unusual for her to find busy work, or become distracted with some new recipe she wished to test on him. She was becoming rather skilled in the kitchen, for which his stomach would be eternally grateful. Hours later, pendant in hand – and quite eager to test it – he'd sought her out. He'd nearly been frantic – correction … he was ready to lay waste to half the populace of the Enchanted Forest – when he hadn't been able to find her. Instead of his precious beloved, he'd found a sand dollar partially hidden beneath the leafy greenery of her prized carrots. A bloody ransom message! As if he cared about a bauble from his collection when those witches had his true love in their possession.

His entire body felt as if it would spontaneously combust with the effort to keep his magic at bay as he stood on the edge of Demon's Bluff. He would kill the sea witch first for daring to mark his Belle's delicate throat. And yet, she was pleading with him not to give in to their demands. He might need the gauntlet someday. It was too powerful to just hand over to his enemies. Was she for real? Gah! He tossed the enchanted glove at Cruella and watched them disappear, leaving Belle to collapse into his waiting arms.

Once she'd regained her breath, she smacked her palm against his chest. "Why would you do that?! What if they try to use it against you?" she scolded him in a raspy tone, her throat raw from being gripped so tightly by Ursula's slimy tentacle.

"A 'thank you, Rumpel' would be fitting about now, Belle," he drawled, cradling her close to his chest. "Worry not … As soon as I secure your safety, I'll retrieve the gauntlet. You're right. It is too dangerous in their hands. Did you think I would leave you to them?"

"No! I knew you wouldn't. But I worry what they might do to you in the meantime," she fretted.

"You leave them to me," he growled. "But for now, let's get you home, hmm?"

Belle nodded, wrapping her arms tightly about his neck and closing her eyes for the trip home.

*.*.*

"This is NOT what I expected when you said you were taking me home!" she hissed in a furious whisper as the smoke cleared and she found herself standing in the middle of her father's opulent bedchamber, the king's snores reverberating noisily off the walls. "It's almost two in the morning, Rumpelstiltskin. It's rude to just pop in on him like this."

"Pfft! He'll be thrilled to see you," the mage scoffed. "After the trauma you just experienced, I'm not leaving you alone at the castle while I go off to deal with those harpies. Now would you like to wake him, or shall I?"

"Gah!" she grumbled, marching to the foot of the bed and tapping her father's foot. "Papa … Papa, wake up."

Rumpelstiltskin rummaged about on the dresser and found an ornate pewter bowl which held several rings and a pocket watch. He dumped those out and pulled a short coil of gold thread from his pocket, dropping it into the bowl. The king mumbled incoherently in his sleep as Belle doubled her efforts to wake him. _What a clod!_ he thought with a roll of his eyes. He'd give her another minute before taking matters into his own hands. Summoning several ingredients from home, he added dragon root and mandrake to the bowl before making his way to Belle's side.

She yelped as he plucked a hair from her head. "What was that for?!"

"Cloaking spell. No one will know you're here, dearest … no matter how powerful they are," he explained.

Maurice grunted in his sleep and flopped over onto his back, dead to the world. Rumpelstiltskin had had enough. His eyes narrowed as he surveyed the room, zeroing in on the little sitting area in the corner where there was a fat tome, an empty goblet and a bowl of some sort of small round candies on the table next to a well-worn chair. He giggled as he snapped his fingers, bringing the candles to life to light the room. He scooped up a handful of the candies and chunked them one at a time at the king until the man shot up in bed, gasping and sputtering.

"What the bloody hell! Guards!" the king roared.

Belle buried her face in her hand and shook her head. "Well, you've done it now, Rumpel."

"Belle?" Maurice gasped, throwing the blankets aside and rising to his feet to don his dressing robe. The door burst open and the king's guard hurried into the room, weapons drawn. He waved them away. "Return to your posts. It was a false alarm, gentlemen."

The guards looked warily at the Dark One where he lounged against one of the posts on the footboard, but they retreated as they'd been commanded by their king.

Maurice pulled his daughter into a warm embrace and Rumpelstiltskin took advantage of the king's distraction to snatch a hair off his head to add to the contents within the bowl. "What's going on?!" he bellowed.

"Calm yourself, Papa. It will be alright," Belle crooned, patting his arm gently.

Rumpelstiltskin recited the incantation over the mixture, his magic transforming it into a ball of golden light. It rose in the air with his guidance, spreading over the ceiling in a bright shower of sparks before cascading over the walls until every inch of the room was covered. Only then did it fade. The mage smirked in satisfaction. "In case you're curious, sire, that is a cloaking spell. It will prevent anyone seeking to do my Belle harm from entering this room."

The king frowned, totally bewildered. "Why would anyone want to harm her?"

Belle moved into the circle of his arms and rested her head on Rumpelstiltskin's chest. "Because they know how much I mean to him, Papa."

"Three meddlesome witches abducted her from the Dark Castle this afternoon. I paid the ransom, but they cannot be allowed to keep the item they required for her return. I must get it back. There is also the matter of reinforcing the walls around my castle in order to assure this doesn't happen again." His long spinner's fingers carded gently through the hair at her temple before sliding tenderly along her cheek. "I don't want to leave her alone while I attend this matter."

She pursed her lips petulantly. "I don't need a babysitter, Rumpelstiltskin."

"I never said you did. Think of this as a short visit with your father, dearest, and not as a punishment. I need to know you're safe, and perhaps you won't worry so much if you're in good company."

Belle snorted. "Not bloody likely." Her arms tightened about his waist. "You'll be careful?"

"I will return to you, Belle, before the dawn," he promised. And then he was gone, leaving her behind with her speechless parent.

Maurice gathered his wits as he watched his daughter's shoulders slump dejectedly. He went to the door and summoned his guard. "Send to the kitchens. Tea to start and breakfast for two, Lucian. My daughter will be with me for several hours and I want her to be comfortable."

"Yes, your majesty."

Belle removed her cloak, laying it across the arm of the sofa, and moved to stand next to the archway leading out onto her father's private terrace. She looked out across the land in the direction of the Dark Castle, her heart heavy with longing. As much as she loved her father, she yearned to be home. Even the warm spring breeze with its hint of salt and brine from the ocean did little to soothe her.

Maurice laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, thrilled to have this time with her. "Are you alright, my girl?"

"I'm fine, Papa. This just wasn't what I'd planned for the day," she said, a twinge of melancholy in her voice.

"I'm sure being kidnapped is never on the agenda," he snarked dryly. "Come now, tell me what's troubling you besides the obvious."

Belle sighed, a small smile curling the corner of her mouth. "We're true love, Papa. He even released me from our deal to give me a choice as to whether I wanted to remain with him."

"Avonlea?" he asked, paling. "What of our people?"

She rested her hand on his arm. "He will honor his word. Avonlea will continue to prosper without the threat of ogres. I've told you, Papa … Rumpelstiltskin is an honorable man. One must simply be wary of his play on words." She moved to sit on the sofa as a servant brought in the tea tray and set it on the coffee table. "I worry for him."

The king sat down beside her. "What is there to worry over, Belle? He's the Dark One."

"He's still a man, Papa. He possesses the same emotions and fears as you or me, but moreso because of his power. I don't want our relationship to cause him difficulties," she lamented, sipping her tea.

Maurice pinched the bridge of his nose, conflicted over what advice he should give her. As her sovereign, he wanted her to come home, to make a good match and ascend the throne as was her birthright. But as her father, he wanted her happiness. He set his cup down and turned towards her, taking her wee hand in his larger one.

"Belle, there are only two choices for you, my darling, and you are the only one who can decide your fate. You could come home. You could leave him behind and return to Avonlea to become queen. Or you can choose Rumpelstiltskin and trust him to protect you, to love you and make you happy. If you truly love him – Gods, I can't believe I'm saying this – but if you truly love him, you should be with him. I wanted to die when I lost your mother. She was everything to me. Hold on to every moment you have with him. Cherish one another and don't let a day pass where you don't show him in some way."

Belle gaped at her father in stunned disbelief. "Papa! You just gave me your blessing to be with the Dark One!"

Maurice huffed a short laugh. "No, my girl, I just gave you my blessing to be with the man you love. I've read each of your letters a dozen times or more, and I can see how you feel for him written clearly on your lovely face. I want you to be happy, Belle."

She wrapped her arms around his thick neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Papa."

He patted her back. "Just make sure when the time comes, I get to walk you down the aisle."

 **A/n:** Hope you enjoyed! *hugs* Please let me know what you think. Send me some love in a review!


	30. Love Requited

**A/n:** This one's rated M, dearies. The entirety of the fic is rated T, so if you're just a T reader, you really might want to skip this one :D. Happy reading!

 **XXX**

 **Love Requited**

It was done. The gauntlet was safely tucked away in the Dark One's vault and the witches had been dealt with … though he wouldn't be telling his Belle the intricacies of that deal. However, the first vile finger they lifted in his beloved's direction and all bets were off. He was confident now that no one would be breaking into their home either. Not with the amount of dark magic he'd expended to fortify the castle. He was exhausted, and just wanted to curl up next to Belle and sleep for a week. He'd returned to Avonlea at dawn to find her curled up on the sofa with her father, her head resting on a pillow on his lap. Maurice had been diligent watching over her, a fond smile upon his lips. At least she'd been able to rest for a while.

She stirred restlessly in his arms as he set her down upon his bed. His room was much more opulent than hers, offering more comfort for her weary body. Quickly, he used his magic to swap out her day dress for her nightgown before disappearing behind the dressing screen to change his own clothes.

Belle yawned loudly as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Rumpel?"

"I'm here, my love," he replied, his voice drifting out to her from behind the screen.

She focused on her surroundings as she climbed under the crimson and gold duvet, snuggling down into the pillows. A fire crackled merrily in the hearth. It was the only source of light in the dark room, heavy drapes covering the windows to block out the morning sunshine. "Is this your room, Rumpel? I thought I'd seen every room in the castle."

"Mhmm." He hesitated when he reached his side of the bed. Belle held out her hand to him, beckoning him to join her. "I wasn't sure … er … and I … uh … didn't want to assume."

"Stop. I want you with me. And it's obvious you desire my company as well, seeing as this is your bed," she teased. She nestled into his side as he laid beside her. "I'm yours, Rumpel. Don't be afraid to touch me."

He tipped her chin up, frowning at the marks on her neck left by Ursula's tentacle. He knew if he were to draw up her sleeves, there would be more on her arms. _Blasted harpies!_ "Will you allow me to heal you?"

"If you wish. They don't hurt, and I can withstand a few bruises. I'm not some delicate flower, Rumpelstiltskin."

The mage laid her flat against the smooth golden sheets and whisked his hand over her pale ivory throat. "I don't think either of us need the reminder of this night. And it makes the Dark One disgruntled and difficult to control."

Belle's brow furrowed. "You speak of your curse as if it is a separate entity."

"There are many things about my curse I will need to explain, but now is not the time. You need to rest."

Warmth spread through her as his spell-clever hands sought out her minor injuries. She tingled wherever he touched her, and she never wanted it to end. "Did you finish with my pendant?" she purred softly, trailing her fingers over his arm.

He stilled as he was lifting her long sleeve out of his way, his sloe-lidded amber gaze meeting hers. "I'd just finished when I discovered you missing. It's ready."

Belle's rosebud mouth lifted at the corners as she relaxed and let herself enjoy his light touch. He was so gentle and attentive with her. She could feel the love radiating from his fingertips. She sighed happily, and he smiled in return, pleased she could find such delight in him.

"Did I get them all?"

Belle bit her lip, the gesture going straight to his groin. He should have tucked her into her own bed and given her a sleeping draught.

"I don't know. You might have to do a more thorough search," she whispered breathlessly. Her hand curled around his nape, nails scratching against his scalp as she delved higher into his soft hair.

"B-Belle …" he groaned, his clawed hand curving over her hip and pulling her into his body. He reached into his pocket and retrieved her pendant, pressing it into her hands. "I'm returning this to you, my Belle, but it is with no expectations." He pulled her hand from his hair and pressed a reverent kiss to her knuckles. "Nor will I put pressure on you to do something for which you're not ready.

She rolled to a sitting position and pulled her hair up and out of the way, eager for him to clasp her pendant about her throat. Just the short time he'd had it to charm, she'd missed its warm weight against her skin. It warmed her knowing it was from her beloved sorcerer. She cherished all the gifts he'd given her over their time together because he'd given them freely rather than out of some obligation to her.

Rumpelstiltskin laid back against the pillows, one knee bent as he reclined to watch her inspect her bauble. "Are you pleased, dearest?"

Belle hummed low in her throat as she tossed him a coy smile over her shoulder. "I don't know … it depends on if it works."

He swallowed audibly. "Oh." He cleared his throat and tried not to fidget as she turned to kneel next to him, her knee pressing into his left hip. "And why wouldn't it, hmm? My magic hasn't failed me yet."

She inched closer, her little pink tongue darting out to wet her lips as she held his gaze. "Let's test it then, shall we?"

Rumpelstitlskin's fingers curled over hers as they slid over his tunic, holding her warm hands in his to ground himself as the distance between them melted away and her soft lips closed over his own. Her kisses were sweet, chaste, never having had experience with much kissing before, and they were as addicting as magic. Belle smiled against his lips before pulling away. "I suppose you were right, darling. You're still that lovely shade of greenish gold I adore so well."

He couldn't help the laugh which burst past his lips at that cheeky statement. "I fear I will never understand you, my Belle," he said, shaking his head in amusement.

"All you have to understand is how much I love you, Rumpelstiltskin," she whispered, pressing another sweet kiss to his lips. "Now … how about we continue that search, hmm?" She didn't give him a chance to protest and whipped her gown over her head, leaving her in only a skimpy pair of lacey knickers.

Rumpelstiltskin felt his mouth go dry as so much of her creamy white flesh was bared to him. "Uh …"

Belle blushed a bright crimson and began to feel self-conscious under his long perusal. She brought her arms up to cover her breasts and winced at the pain in her ribs. That seemed to snap her love out of his daze. His strong arms went about her, cradling her to him for a moment before lying her back against the cool sheets.

"Tell me where it hurts," he commanded since there were no visible signs marring her flesh that he could see. It was then she lifted her left arm and he could see the bruising on her side. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry," he fretted. In moments, she was feeling better and then her earlier worries returned.

"Rumpel?" she asked, still unable to meet his gaze, her voice shy and uncertain. "Did I do something wrong? Was I too forward?" Her pearly teeth clamped down on her lower lip in an effort to quell the tears burning her eyes. "Or … do you not want me?"

The sorcerer gaped at her, stunned by her insecurities. "Belle …" He rolled over onto his back and pulled her across his chest, brushing a stray curl behind her ear. "You're perfect, dearest. You take my breath away." He scooted up against the pillows and helped her straddle him, sitting her up with a groan as she rocked against his arousal. "I don't deserve this … _you_. But I will give you whatever you wish, Belle."

"I just want you," she insisted, desire evident in the deep pools of her eyes. But there was also a great wealth of uncertainty. "I was supposed to marry Gaston … before you came into my life. I was told what to expect in my marriage bed, the mechanics, how it was my duty. I was terrified, Rumpel."

He pulled her close, his hands tracing soothing circles over her back. "You don't have to be afraid I'll hurt you, dearest."

She smiled. "That's just it. I'm not afraid with you. I don't think you have it in you to hurt me, Rumpel." Her hands slid over his shoulders to wrap around his neck, her body arching into his. "I want you. I want you to make love to me, show me what it's like to be loved by you."

The sorcerer crooked a finger under her chin, tilting her face up for his kiss. "We'll go slow, yes? And if at any time you don't like something, or you want to stop, I want you to tell me."

She nodded. "I promise."

"This first time should be special for you, dearest. You need a gentle hand and a loving touch … not the blackened claws of a monster." He cringed, closing his eyes briefly to collect himself. He pressed one hand to his heart as he met her gaze. "You honor me, my love."

"You're not a monster … just my beloved beast," she whispered lovingly as his lips closed over hers.

He kept his hands at her waist, his thumbs rubbing soothing little patterns over her skin and toying with the little silk bows which kept her knickers in place as he sipped at her lips. Now that he was able to kiss her freely, she seemed to revel in it. His tongue traced the seam of her lips, and she gasped, allowing him inside to explore the honeyed recesses of her mouth. Rumpelstiltskin was thankful he'd taken the extra precaution of chaining the demon firmly in his mind. He didn't want his darkness to intrude on this moment. Belle was his, and he didn't want to share her with that part of himself.

Her fingers curled in the ends of his hair, urging him ever closer, willing him to take when he just wanted to give. His beloved was innocent, pure sensation driving her, and gods how he wanted to give in and bury himself in her heat. But he would not hurt her. He would show her his love through his touch, burying the beast and revealing the man he was at the core of his being. He flinched as her hands found their way under the soft cotton tunic he wore, the muscles of his stomach contracting beneath her fingers.

"Take this off," she mewled, his hands flexing over her hips. "I want to see you."

"Belle … sweetheart, you don't –"

She kissed along the smooth curve of his jaw, nipping lightly at his rapid pulse where it throbbed beneath his skin. "You're beautiful, Rumpel. Let me see."

The mage groaned as she pulled away enough so he could whip the tunic over his head and toss it aside. He averted his gaze, unable to bear the revulsion he was sure to see in her eyes.

Belle tipped his chin up. "Look at me. Don't hide, my love."

He shuddered at the unadulterated love and acceptance he found in her gaze. In over three hundred years, no one had ever looked at him like that.

"You're mine, Rumpelstiltskin. Mine to love. Not for what you can give me. Not for what great and awesome power you wield … but for who you are … here," she murmured, resting her hand over his heart.

And he broke, the last wall around his heart crumbling to dust as he gathered her to him and buried his face against her throat. "I love you, Belle," he gasped out in a ragged whisper, his warm breath against her skin making her emit a low purr. "My Belle."

"Love me …" she breathed. "Show me, darling."

His inhibitions fell away, driven by the single-minded purpose to bring her pleasure. He kissed her hungrily, pouring his love into the kiss before mapping a path to her ear. There was no inch of her perfect skin he left untouched. He wanted to taste her, all of her, but he didn't know how much would be _too_ much for her first time. He was going simply by instinct alone. He listened to her body sing for him, her breathy little moans and keening cries telling him what she liked. Her back bowed beneath him as his lips covered one pert nipple, his tongue swirling around the tight bud as his clever fingers toyed with its twin.

Belle wrapped one leg over his hip, pulling him into the cradle of her thighs. Her blood was on fire, a pleasurable ache building within her of the likes she'd never known. She raised her hips, pressing herself to him, reveling in the friction against his hard cock. She felt empty, the need to be filled by him overwhelming. The tales her governesses had told her of what to expect had frightened her when she'd thought of having to share her bed with Gaston, but now with her true love, the need to be joined with him, it felt right, perfect.

His hand covered her mound, and it didn't occur to her to wonder where her undergarments had gone. It didn't matter when his fingers were grazing her soft curls and tracing the line of her folds. He delved deeper, gasping against her lips. "So wet, my love," he murmured, almost as if he couldn't believe it. She didn't have time to worry over his awe, her eyes flying wide as he discovered her little bundle of nerves and gave it a gentle caress.

Belle shivered from head to toe, her nails digging sharply into his upper arms. "Rumpel!"

His eyes met hers, searching for any signs of discomfort. "Good?" he asked, circling the little nub as she writhed beneath him.

She moaned long and low. "So good. Do it again!"

Rumpelstiltskin's confidence grew as he watched her get lost in a sea of sensation. He remembered his wife's revulsion in sharing a bed with him. He'd never been able to please Milah, yet his Belle relished every press of his lips and every touch of his hand. He slipped deeper, past her tight ring of muscle where no man had explored before him, her walls clenching tightly. "Easy, dearest. Just relax," he crooned as she stiffened slightly. "I'll not hurt you."

Belle forced herself to relax as he began to move within her. His thumb continued to stroke her little bundle as his fingers found a secret place inside her which had her fighting to breathe. It was intense, an end to her torture just out of reach.

"Let go, sweetheart. Just let yourself have it," he commanded huskily against the whorls of her ear, wanting it as much as she did. She felt herself fall, her muscles clenching about him as his touch gentled, guiding her through her climax.

When she felt she could breathe without gasping every other breath, she opened her eyes to find Rumpelstiltskin leaning up on an elbow, gazing down at her with a tender smile. "I've … I've never felt … anything like that before."

Rumpelstiltskin brushed her damp hair away from her face and leaned over to press a soft kiss to her lips. "You're so beautiful, my little dearie. My treasure."

She reached for him, deepening the kiss. "I want more. I want to feel you inside me," she purred. "Does that make me wanton?"

"No, dearest," he growled lowly, "it makes you human."

Belle dropped her gaze shyly as she trailed her fingers over his belly and lower to the prominent bulge in his cotton pants. He hissed sharply, but pressed her hand more firmly against him. "Please, Rumpel. I need you."

The mage doubled his earlier efforts as he kissed her, bringing her back to the mindless state of bliss she'd been in before. He wanted her focused on her pleasure instead of her small fears. He magicked his trousers away, unable to bear the thought of releasing her long enough to discard them. He settled into the cradle of her thighs, his body thrumming with his own need. He groaned as his cock slid through her slick folds, the head bumping against her nub and making her cry out. His little dearie was flushed with desire, and to him, she'd never been lovelier. His soul deep wish only to please her, to bring her a fraction of the pleasure she'd brought him thus far.

He eased into her, gnashing his teeth as she contracted around him, stretching to accommodate the intrusion. "Hold onto me, Belle. Don't let go," he crooned softly against her lips. "Relax, my love. Don't fight me. Your body knows what to do."

A small whimper slipped past her lips, feeling the burn as he broke through her maidenhead and fell still. She breathed out a sigh of relief, the anticipation most times worse than the reality. Her sorcerer peppered her face and neck with kisses as fleeting as butterfly wings, fretting over her comfort. "Shh … I'm fine, darling," she cooed, drawing him down to her lips. She arched beneath him, that inner fire begging to be sated. "Move, Rumpel … I need you to move now."

He gave an experimental thrust of his hips, watching her closely. "Alright? If it hurts, I'll stop, Belle," he assured her, though that was the last thing he wanted to do now that he was buried so deep in her warm wet heat.

Belle shook her head, raising her hips to meet his next thrust, losing herself to the feeling of him silken and oh so hard within her, driving her up her peak. He set a slow rhythm, trying to prolong her pleasure, months of teasing touches and unrequited love pushing him onward. His senses, heightened by his curse, merely doubled his delight in her, and it was by sheer force of will he was able to hold on until he felt her give in to her passion again. Despite the charm on her pendant, he could still feel her light, their true love, their magic, permeate his soul. His curse roiled within him before shrinking back and letting her love fill him as he spilled himself deep within her.

Rumpelstiltskin collapsed against her, pressing a soft wet kiss to her shoulder which made her hum appreciatively. "Are you alright, dearest?"

"I'm perfect. You?"

"I can't move," he moaned.

Belle giggled and dropped a kiss to his damp brow, her arms tightening about him. "Then don't. You're not that heavy."

The sorcerer snorted and forced himself to roll onto his side. "You say that now, but I somehow think you'd protest when your arse fell asleep and you were trapped under my weight." He used a bit of magic to clean them up and then pulled her into the circle of his arms and draped the duvet over them.

Belle brushed his hair away from his eyes and kissed the corner of his mouth. "I love you."

"I love you, too, my Belle. I never … I didn't think anyone …"

"Shh … you were just waiting for me."

 **A/n:** Well, was it worth the wait? Gawd! I hope so. One more to go, dearies! Thank you all so much for taking this journey with me. *love and hugs*


	31. A New Beginning

**A/n:** Y'all are probably going to hate me for the time jump here, but this was planned from the beginning, and I couldn't think of a more perfect ending for our Rumbelle babies and the hope I've tried to bring you all month long.

 **XXXI**

 **A New Beginning**

 **One Year Later …**

Water dripped, the sound startlingly loud as it echoed through the dank cavern which led into the mines. Belle shivered, but with anger not fear. There was nothing to fear for the Lady of the Dark Castle, not from mere mortals. To say things had changed over the months since she and Rumpelstiltskin had professed their love for one another would be a bit of an understatement. Once he had made up his mind to trust her, he gave it fully, sharing his past with her. It had taken him days to tell her of his childhood, his parents, his life with Milah and Baelfire. Taking on the curse to save his child, losing him and the dark deeds he'd done in an effort to find his way back to him. And then there was the curse. Belle hadn't been at all pleased to learn he was willing to sacrifice so many innocents to take him to this land without magic. There must be another way.

 _"Sweetheart, I've been searching for three hundred years. This is the only way."_

 _"And perhaps when you set your mind on this curse, you just stopped looking for other ways!" she'd protested._

 _Her wily sorcerer had pulled her into his arms and held her gently as she'd calmed. Neither of them liked to argue, much preferring to spend their time in more amorous pursuits, but he knew she wouldn't let this drop. Not when so many others would be affected as well. "If you can find a way for us to find Bae without the curse, we'll do it."_

 _"You promise?"_

 _"I give you my word, Belle, and you know I do not give it lightly. But if you cannot … we proceed with the Dark Curse."_

Rumpelstiltskin had held true to his vow to protect her. He'd also taught her a great deal about protecting herself. They'd married in a small ceremony in Avonlea with only her father in attendance. Maurice hadn't been happy he couldn't give her the wedding his little princess deserved, but he'd given in when she'd insisted she didn't want anyone there but him, albeit grudgingly. The Dark One's enemies didn't need to catch wind that he had a vulnerability.

Her poor Rumpel. He'd been driven to the brink of madness before the wedding trying to create the perfect bonding ritual. She'd been a bit nervous imagining herself with magic, but she trusted her husband. It was freeing in a way, being able to share this new aspect of their relationship. He'd been so patient with her, and he'd been more than pleased with her natural aptitude to wield it so easily. He hadn't even been surprised her magic was light instead of dark. They were two sides to the same coin, balancing one another perfectly.

Not that her magic couldn't run a little dark when she was angry or when she felt her husband was threatened. It was a struggle for her to fight back the darkness when her emotions ran high. Much as they were now as she clung to the shadows of the mine tunnels. She seethed as she thought of her beloved trapped below ground and bound with fairy magic. All because of that peasant girl playing princess. He'd explained to her why he needed to be where he was at the moment, but she didn't have to like it. What was more worrisome was that she was running out of time.

It was easy to put the guards to sleep and then slip into the main tunnel where her husband was being held. She could feel him through the bond long before she saw him, his hands reaching for her as she moved to stand before him.

The mage wasted no time in pulling her as close as the bars would allow, his lips finding hers in a lingering kiss. "You disobeyed me, dearest."

Belle snorted, tugging on the ends of his hair playfully. "It wasn't the first time, and I'm sure it won't be the last. Worry not, husband, I wasn't seen. Are you hurt?"

His fingers smoothed the dark frown marring her brow. "I'm fine. Belle, you can't be here."

"And where else would I be, Rumpelstiltskin," she snapped. "Home … alone … curled up in our bed missing you? I think not. For better or worse, darling."

Rumpelstiltskin smirked as he watched her pace, her midnight blue damask skirts swishing softly beneath her ebony cloak. "We talked about this."

"No, Rumpel. You told me what was going to happen, and I was expected to fall in line with your plans."

He reached for her hand, drawing her back to him, his thumb caressing her palm. "Sweetheart –"

"Did they come? Snow and her shepherd?"

The sorcerer sighed. "They did. Belle, please … I don't want to fight with you. Everything is falling into place as I have foreseen."

Belle pressed her lips together in a firm line of disdain. "Yes, but what of the holes in your visions? Your foresight isn't always reliable. Be honest with me, Rumpel. Tell me the future is set. Tell me there's nothing I can do to change it."

"I can't," he admitted ruefully. "I've never been able to perceive a clear picture of our future together."

"And you can't see it clearly because it hinges upon what I do in the next few days." She pressed a kiss to each of his fingers where their hands were joined between them. "Trust me, my love."

His warm amber eyes softened with the love he held for her. "You know I do, but I cannot bear the thought of you putting yourself in danger."

She arched a brow. "Oh, darling … our bond is strong. I have you with me always. You are my strength, and together we will not fail."

He stiffened as he heard the guards stirring at the end of the tunnel. "Go now, dearest, before you're discovered. And make certain you keep our link open."

"I will," she promised, reluctant to let him go.

Rumpelstiltskin pulled her into one more kiss, unable to deny himself the sweet comfort of her lips. "I love you, my Belle."

"I love you."

*.*.*

 _You're having entirely too much fun with your charade, dearest,_ Rumpelstiltskin's voice whispered across her mind.

 _Pfft! I am not,_ she scoffed.

 _Are you really going to tell me you didn't enjoy spilling that tankard of ale in the knight's lap for pinching your rather delectable backside?_

Belle rolled her eyes. It had been easy to glamour herself in order to spy on the Charming's council meetings, and handsy knights were nothing new to her, having had to deal with her fair share at her father's court. _"It's nothing I can't handle, Rumpel, and you know it. You're just jealous and a bit put out you can't turn him into a snail or some such because he dared to touch me."_ She shivered as his growl reverberated through her entire body. This couldn't end soon enough for her. She wanted nothing more than to be back in his arms. _"Now, stop distracting me!"_

 _"What is Rheul Ghorm doing there?"_

 _"They've called her seeking advice. They're quite worried about the queen's curse,"_ she explained, trying to focus on the proceedings.

 _"Don't trust her, Belle,"_ he warned.

She snorted. _"As if I would be so stupid. There's something shady about that fairy. And it's not just because of what she did to you either."_

 _"What are you going to do?"_

 _"What I must."_

*.*.*

The Dark One stared at his wife, for once at a loss for what to say. She'd done it. She'd found a way to a land without magic without the need for his Dark Curse. And she was spitting mad.

"I thought fairies were supposed to be all goodness and light," Belle hissed furiously. "She's planning on lying to the Charmings, Rumpel."

He gnashed his teeth. "She doesn't see her actions as wrong, dearest," he spat, pacing the confines of his cell. "She sees it as protecting the greater good. It doesn't matter who might be hurt in the process. I'm guilty of the same. The woodcarver will do what he must to protect his boy just as I would do anything to find my Baelfire."

"I will strike a deal with Snow. She will not refuse me."

"What do you propose? That she give you the wardrobe in exchange for the curse?" he scoffed, giggling as if she were spouting nonsense.

Belle pursed her lips in displeasure. "Are you mocking me, Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Of course not, no." He sighed. "Belle, dearest, using the wardrobe would be the answer to our dilemma, but there are flaws. Regina will be difficult when she learns her revenge will no longer be attainable."

"Are you saying the Dark One couldn't handle his little protégé?"

He shot her a quelling look. "Hardly."

Her fingers curled into his sleeves as she pulled him to her through the bars, pressing her brow to his. "We've much work to do. And believe me, husband, the first order of business after the deal-making is complete will be to secure your release. I tire of sleeping alone," she pouted.

"My clever wife. I have faith in you. But be on your guard, dearest. That fairy is one nasty piece of work."

*.*.*

"What is the meaning of this?" Charming bellowed as the council doors opened to admit the petite brunette.

Snow laid a comforting hand on her husband's arm and beamed at the newcomer, rising to her feet to greet her old friend. "Belle!" The princess embraced her warmly. "It's so good to see you, but what brings you from Avonlea in such trying times?"

Belle held onto Snow's hands gently as she surveyed the round council table with her cool stare. "Because there is a traitor in your midst, my friend. I felt you should be warned."

The room erupted in chaos, everyone trying to deny the charges.

Charming shook his head. "This room is filled with our most loyal supporters. I hope you have proof to give weight to your claim."

Snow wasn't one to disregard allegations, however; wanting to be as forewarned as possible. It was one of the reasons she'd gone to Rumpelstiltskin for his help. "Clear the room. I wish to speak with Belle."

"Snow –"

She leveled her husband with a look which brooked no objection. She resumed her seat next to him and waited patiently for Belle to explain. "I know you wouldn't have come all this way on a whim. What has happened?"

For once, her beloved chose to remain silent – for the time being – and allow her to handle the deal. "Rheul Ghorm has lied to you about the wardrobe which will save little Emma."

Charming stared at her as if he'd fallen on the point of his own sword. "That's preposterous!"

"How did you know our daughter's name?" Snow asked, the color draining from her face.

"There are a great many things in play you are unaware of, Snow. For instance, how do you think Regina gained access to such a powerful curse? It is well beyond her power."

"Rumpelstiltskin," the princess breathed in horror.

Belle arched a brow as she shot her a humorless smile. "For quite some time, I've been trying find an alternative to the curse. The Dark One needs the queen to cast the curse, to bring us to this land without magic, for one reason … to find his son."

Snow gaped at her friend. "How do you even know him?!"

"Does it matter?"

"It might help me understand."

Belle sighed. "He's my husband." She leveled the princeling with a look of concern as he looked as though he were about to have an apoplectic fit. Poor Snow just raised her brows. "Ogres nearly leveled my kingdom. I made a deal with him. He would save us if I would become his caretaker." She smiled fondly as she felt Rumpelstiltskin brush the back of her mind. "We fell in love."

"How can you expect us to trust you?" Charming growled. "You allied yourself with that imp and then come in here telling us there's a traitor amongst us."

"And yet it hasn't stopped you from running to him with your myriad problems, has it, Shepherd?"

He snapped his mouth closed.

"He has helped you time and again. If it weren't for him, you never would have found Snow to break her sleeping curse. Nor would he have provided the test – which Regina failed – to prevent her from harming you again in this land. Shall I continue?"

"Enough!" Snow commanded, rubbing at her temples. "Tell us why you believe Blue lied to us about the wardrobe."

 _Tread carefully, dearest._

"Because I followed her. Geppetto was reluctant to build the wardrobe, afraid for his young son. He agreed to craft it only if Pinocchio could be sent through when it was ready. She agreed. She lied to you. The wardrobe has enough magic to transport two to the land without magic. Not one as she's led you to believe." She reached out and enveloped Snow's hand in her own. "Rumpel and I can fix this, Snow. If you're willing to trust us."

"Snow! You can't –"

The princess shook her head at her husband. She drew in a deep breath and turned back to her friend. "What do you propose?"

A familiar giggle drifted across her mind, making Belle smile. "Have Geppetto complete the wardrobe. Rumpelstiltskin and I will use it to journey to this new land. In exchange, Rumpel will retrieve the curse from the queen and destroy it. Would you be willing to make that deal with me, Snow?"

The princeling snorted. "It can't be that easy. Dealing with the Dark One is never that cut and dry."

"But see, Shepherd, you're not dealing with the Dark One. You're dealing with me. I'm a bit more straightforward than my husband." She gave Snow's hand a gentle squeeze. "You'd be able to raise Emma here, Snow, without the threat of the queen. Your happiness is attainable."

"Do you think Rumpelstiltskin would agree?"

Belle smiled. "Rumpel wants to be reunited with his son … he cares not how."

"Assemble the council and inform them of this new plan."

Charming left them alone, still looking doubtful.

Belle, too, rose to leave, anxious to see her husband. "One more thing … I'd like Rumpel released immediately. He can't do anything locked away in a cell."

Snow cringed. "Charming's not going to be happy about that."

"You do realize he's only in that cell because it was part of his plans. He's too powerful to be contained indefinitely."

Snow groaned. "Charming likes to believe he has the upper hand," she said, waving a dismissive hand. "Would you consider staying here with us at the palace until the wardrobe is complete? It might make my husband more amenable to _think_ he's keeping an eye on the Dark One."

Belle chuckled. "I believe that can be arranged."

*.*.*

"Be still … you're getting water all over the floor," Belle chided as she scrubbed her husband's unruly locks. "You were only down there for three days. How'd you get so filthy?"

"Mine dust, dearest," he growled as she dumped another bucket of warm water over his head. Finally, he was able to magic away the murky water in the tub for clean hot water. He sat back, his head resting against the curved lip of the tub. "Are you sure you won't join me? There's more than enough room in here for two."

Belle leaned over and pressed her lips to the sensitive spot beneath his ear. "Why don't you get out and we can find something much more pleasurable to do, hmm?"

More water splashed onto the floor as he hurried to get out of the tub, his lips curling into a devilish smile. "I do like the way you think, my little wife." His hands settled on her waist, pulling her against his wet glistening body. "My clever Belle." She moaned as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her in. "My sweet girl."

"I still can't believe you banished Regina to Wonderland with her mother. Even she didn't deserve to be trapped with Cora." She turned, giving him her back so he could help with her stays.

He made quick work of her gown and underpinnings, his lips tasting each new inch of her delectable flesh he uncovered before lifting her into his arms and carrying her to the bed in the chamber they'd been appointed in Snow's palace.

"Perhaps not, but she's where she can cause this realm no more harm." Belle arched beneath him as he pressed a soft kiss to the valley between her breasts. "The curse is destroyed … "

Her fingers curled into his damp hair, holding him to her. "And in another week or so, we'll be on our way to find your son."

Rumpelstiltskin cradled her face in his hands, losing himself in the deep pools of her eyes. "Because of you, my love. Because you refused to give up on an old monster. Because you dared to give me your heart."

Belle nipped at his lips, unable to contain her joy in the man fate had led her to. She shook her head. "No, darling … because you learned to love. The rest was easy."

 **A/n:** And that's it, dearies! Thank you all so much for reading. This has been such a great project, and if it's restored your hope or given you some joy over this holiday month, please let me know. If you would, drop me a line to let me know which one was your favorite. It would mean so much to me :D Love and big bear hugs to you all and may the New Year bring happiness to our Rumbelle babies!


End file.
